Black Spot
by sisca lee
Summary: Bisakah aku mendapatkan sedikit kebahagiaan? kenapa semua terasa begitu dingin? aku lelah. sangat lelah. biarkan aku tidur sejenak Kriskai? chankai?Hunkai?
1. Chapter 1

**Anyong chingu, mianhe hehehehehe saya bukannya melanjutkan forgive me malah bikin FF ini, tapi tibaba-tiba dapat inspirasi untuk bikin FF ini, memang sih ceriatanya pasaran tapi saya harap chingu tetap mau review ne, niatnya sih Twoshoot atau Threeshoot aja, gimana menurut chingu?**

**Review ne,... kamsahamnida**

**bow**

**check this out**

Apa gunanya manusia es sepertinya?

Dasar sampah masyarakat

Pelacur

Menjijikan,

**Chapter 1**

Dia tetap diam, sepanjang koridor sekolah seluruh siswa sibuk membicarakan dirinya. Ia memilih untuk menundukan kepalanya dalam. Tak ada gunanya untuk berteriak kepada mereka, tidak jua akan menguntungkan dirinya. Beginilah hari yang harus dilaluinya, setidaknya hanya tinggal enam bulan lagi ia harus bertahan. Hanya enam bulan lagi.

Dari arah berlawanan terlihat tiga orang siswa berjalan santai menuju kearahnya. Ia tak tahu karena sedari tadi kepalanya menunduk seolah lantai adalah sahabat terbaiknya di sekolah ini meski sudah hampir tiga tahun menempatinya.

"Hey,…. Pelacur perhatikan jalanmu!" hardik salah satu pria yang ada di hadapannya

"…" ia tidak menjawab, hanya memundurkan tubuhnya hingga merapat ke tembok kelas.

" Menjijikan….." ujar pria itu lagi kemudian meninggalkan dirinya yang masih diam berdiri di dinding kelas. Setalah sadar kemudian ia segera masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Tak ada satupun siswa yang menjadi temannya, bukan sebenarnya masih ada, Sehun, namja itu selalu baik terhadapnya. Namun ia tak akan menghiraukannya, ia tidak ingin menerima kebaikan orang lain lagi. Tak ada yang tulus di dunia ini. Jika ia menginginkan kebaikan maka ia harus membayar dengan harga yang pantas. Karena ia tak memiliki apapun maka ia memilih untuk tidak menerima sedikitpun kebaikan.

"Kim Jongin"

" Ne seongsangnim "

" Sedari tadi kau melamun, perhatikan papan tulis atau silahkan meluar kelas." Ujar Han seongsangnim

" Mianhae seongsangnim."

" Arrasso"

Kelas kembali hening seperti semuala, hanya ada suara Han seongsangnim yang memenuhi kelas menjelaskan tentang rumus-rumus fisika di papan tulis. Menjadi kelas dua belas senior high school memanglah sangat menyibukan. Dan hal ini tidak disukainya, namja itu Kim Jongin, baginya semakin lama di sekolah maka akan semakin menyiksa dirinya.

Pukul empat sore, ia baru bisa melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gerbang sekolah, namun sekali lagi tiga orang yang tadi menghardiknya di koridor, Park Chanyeol, Wu Yifan, dan Lu Han. Tiga namja flower boy sekolah yang terkenal dengan ketampanannya namun juga kelakuan nakalnya karena orang tua mereka adalah penyumbang terbesar dana sekolah sehingga mereka suka sekali berbuat sesuka hati mereka. Menyiksa, membully, menghardik, membolos, merupakan kebiasaan mereka sehari-hari.

Bahkan para seongsangnim sudah jengah dengan kelakuan mereka. Sehingga lebih memilih untuk menutup mata daripada harus sakit kepala menghadapi ulah mereka.

"Heh pelacur, berapa tarifmu?" ujar pria itu Chan yeol. Laki-laki berpostur tubuh tinggi, tampan, namu memiliki bentuk telinga sangat lebar sehingga nampak menyeramkan. Mirip gajah.

"….." Jongin tak menyahut, ia hanya diam

" Kau tuli bocah" teriak chanyeol lagi.

"kau berbicara padaku?" tanya jongin mengangkat kepalanya. Menunjukan pandangan matanya yang polos.

" Tentu saja, bodoh"

" Mian" kemudian jongin melanjutkan langkahnya yang nampak terburu-buru. Ia tak ingin terlambat lagi. Chanyeol tampak menggeram marah melihat jongin meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Setelah sampai di rumah sederhananya ia segera masuk dan mengganti baju. Rumah itu nampak sederhana namun tetap bersih dan terawatt peninggalan paman dan bibinya karena Jongin telah yatim piatu sedari kecil sehingga ia di rawat paman dan bibinya. Namun empat tahun yang lalu paman dan bibinya mengalami kecelakaan setelah dirawat di rumah sakit selama satu minggu mereka berdua meninggal dunia meninggalkan dirinya dan kakak sepupunya.

" Hyung sudah makan?" tanya jongin pada kakaknya

"Hmm" jawab kakaknya yang masih duduk di ranjangnya.

" Hyung Jong pergi kerja dulu ne?"

" Eum" hyungnya hanya mengangguk

Setelah memastikan semua pintu terkunci, jongin segera menuju tempatnya bekerja. Tanpa di ketahuinya seseorang mengikutinya dari belakang. Jongin menuju sebuah bar, ia bekerja sebagai pelayan bar sekaligus penari di bar itu. Jam sekolahnya yang diperpanjang menyebabkan ia harus bekerja di tempat yang sebenarnya bukan tempatnya.

Pria yang mengikutinya tampak mengepalkan tangannya erat. Melihat jongin menuju tempat laknat menurutnya.

'Semuanya benar' lirihnya

Pria itu, park chanyeol sebenarnya sangat mengagumi sosok Jongin sejak lama, namun kabar yang sangat mengejutkan terdengar ketika ada siswa yang tak sengaja melihat jongin di peluk oleh ajhusi-ajhusi dalam sebuah bar membuat jongin menjadi bahan cercaan sampai saat ini. Chanyeol yang merupakan pengagumnya pun kini menjadi jijik terhadapnya.

'bodoh'lirihnya

Jongin bukan tanpa alasan bekerja disini, tak ada tempat lain yang menerimanya bekerja karena ia masih di bawah umur, sementara dulu ia sebernarnya bekerja di sebuah kafe muali pukul dua siang hingga Sembilan malam, namun karena jam sekolahnya kini diperpanjang pihak kafe tidak bisa membantunya lagi sehingga kini ia bekerja di sebuah bar.

Pagi hari menjelang, setelah membuat sarapan dan membersihkan rumah ia segera menuju sekolahnya.

"Berapa yang bisa kau layani semalam pelacur?" Chanyeol menghardik Jongin ketika sampai di depan kelasnya.

"…." Jongin diam, ia sudah terbiasa dipelakukan seperti ini.

" Berapa tarifmu? Aku akan bayar" Chanyeol mengeluarkan smirk andalannya yang sangat menyeramkan menurut siswa lain.

" Ah tapi tubuhmu terlalu kotor untuk bersentuhan dengan kulitku. Menjijikan " desisnya

" …." Jongin masih diam. Ia mencengkeram erat tas yang dibawanya.

Sementara itu, pria lain dibelakang Chanyeol nampak diam terus memperhatikan Jongin yang menunduk, ia dapat melihat bahwa Jongin meremas kuat tas yang dibawanya. Pria itu, Yifan selalu tampil dingin dan tenang, sulit sekali untuk melihatya berekspresi. Hanya wajah datar dan tenang yang akan di tampakkanya.

" Apa aku boleh masuk kelas?" tanya Jongin lirih

"…" Chanyeol nampak tersentak mendengar jongin yang bertanya lirih kepadanya. Ia tak pernah mendengar jongin berkata lirih, hampir datar, nada yang dikeluarkan jongin dari bibirnya selalu bernada datar tapi kali ini terdengar berbeda, lirih sangat lirih.

"Kim Jongin, cepat masuk kelas" ujar Kim seongsangnim keras karena melihat anak didiknya masih berdiri di depan kelas dengan dua tiang diahadapannya #plak.

"Ne soengsangnim." Ujarnya kemudian masih kelas tanpa melihat kea rah chanyeol dan yifan lagi.

Kehidupan siswa kelas dua belas tidak ada yang indah, semuanya seperti biasanya duduk berjam-jam dikelas dengan berjuta rumus dan hapalan yang membuat kepala berdenyut sakit. Sangat melelahkan. Jogin berjalan terburu-buru menuju rumahnya, perasaannya tidak tenang sedari tadi setelah sampai di rumah ia segera membuka pintunya dan menuju kamar sang kakak.

"Hyung" teriaknya.

" Argh….. Lepaskan, Lepaskan"

" Hyung, tenang hyung" ujar jongin ikut panic

" Lepaskan…. Argh Lepaskan sakit Hiks… Hiks" hyungnya terus berteriak dan menjambaki rambutnya kasar, kamar itu tampak berantakan sekali,

" Hyung,… ini Jong hyung,…." Jongin nampak melelehkan airmatanya

" Jong,… Hiks… Jong" ujar hyungnya lirih sambil terus memeluk Jongin

"Jong ada disini, hyung tenang" ujar Jongin tenang meski sebenarnya hatinya amat perih dan sakit.

"Hiks" hyungnya terus memeluk Jongin erat hingga tertidur, jongin membereskan pakaian dan segala kekacauan di kamar itu. Setelah memastikan hyungnya tertidur dengan tenang ia segera mengunci semua pintu dan menuju bar tempatnya bekerja.

"Jong" sebuah suara memanggilnya

" …." Jongin tidak menjawab ia cukup kaget melihat salah satu teman sekelasnya ada disini, tempatnya bekerja. Pria itu Sehun, satu-satunya pria yang baik padanya saat disekolah.

" Berhentilah Jong" ujar sehun

" Kau tidak perlu ikut campur" ujar Jongin datar

"Biarkan aku membantumu Jong, jangan mempersulit dirimu sendiri Jong" ujar sehun

" Aku akan mempersulit diriku jika kau membantuku" Ujar jongin dingin.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka berdua, tiga orang pria nampak memperhatikan interaksi mereka. Jongin kembali melakukan pekerjaannya, sampai pada suatu ketika seorang ajhusi sempat melecehkannya, Jongin hanya diam, bukan karena menyukainya namun karena ia masih membutuhkan pekerjaan ini, apabila ia melakukan kekerasan kepada pelanggan di bar ini, maka sang manager akan memecatnya. Ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

Namun nampaknya hal itu di salah artikan oleh ketiga pasang mata yang melihatnya dari sudut bar. Salah satu pria melihatnya geram, yang lain hanya bertampang datar, dan salah satunya terus merapalkan kata murahan. Chanyeol sudah kehilangan kekagumannya pada jongin, ia begitu jijik melihat jongin seperti itu.

Chanyeol segera meninggalkan tempat itu, disusul Lu Han sementara yifan masih tetap duduk di kursinya memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik jongin. Pukul satu pagi jogin selesai dari bekerja, ia segera berjalan pulang ke rumah, namun nampaknya kasurnya yang hangat belum dapat ditemuiya karena pria dihadapannya ini memegang erat lengannya.

" Apa yang sunbae lakukan?" tanya Jongin.

" Apa begini kelakuanmu heh?' tanya pria itu Yifan

" Bukan urusanmu sunbae" ujar jongin datar

Yifan menggeram marah, jongin menyentakkan tangannya kemudian menuju ke rumahnya, namun alangkah terkejutnya dirinya begitu melihat kamar kakaknya yang bersimbah darah, kakak jongin, baekhyun nampak tergeletak dilantai dengan tangan yang masih mengucurkan darah.

Jongin berteriak, segera ia menelepon ambulance, tak berapa lama ambulance datang datang dan segera membawa tubuh baekhyun menuju rumah sakit, ia segera dilarikan ke ICU, sementara Jongin masih menunggu di depan ruang ICU dengan pandangan mata yang kosong,

Baekhun tidak boleh meninggalkannya, hanya baekhyun yang dia miliki sekarang, ia tak ingin kehilangan hyung satu-satunya yang masih tersisa, meski hanya sepupu, namun baekhyun sanga baik padanya sebelum sebuah kejadian buruk diterimanya. Ia diperkosa oleh adik kelasnya karena ia menolak menjadi kekasih adik kelasnya, ketika ia sedang berjalan pulang, ia menemukan adik kelasnya yang sedang mabuk hingga memperkosanya di taman dekat universitasnya. Seharusnya baekhyun kini tealah menduduki semester empat, namun karena kejadia itu, ia menjadi depresi ditambah kpergian orang tuanya membuat kondisinya memburuk.

Jongin sangat menyayangi hyungnya, ia tidak ingin kehilangan hyungnya.

"Jong" ujar sebuah suara

Jongin menolehka kepalanya, nampak Sehun memandangnya khawatir.

" Ada apa?' Tanya sehun kepadanya

" Baekhyun" hanya itu yang jongin ucapkan. Sehun sudah tahu kejadian yang menimpa baekhyun, sebelumnya karena Sehun dn Baekhyun cukup dekat dulu, namun ia sudah jarang lagi menuju ke rumah baekhyun karena jongin seperti tidak menginginkannya.

Jongin berusaha untuk mengumpulkan uang sebanyak-banyakya agar ia dapat membiayai perawatan baekhyun yna tidak murah. Ia ingin melihat hyungnya kembali ceria seperti dulu. Baekhyun yang cerewet, baekhyun yang selalu tersenyum dan baekhyun yang senang menjahilinya. Tak terasa sudah 4 jam ia duduk di depan ruang ICU baekhyun berhasil diselamatkan meski kondisinya masih kritis.

Dokter menghampirinya dan menjelaskan kondisi baekhyun, sementara jongi hanya memandang kosong ke depan setelah dokter meninggalkan dirinya. Ia harus segere mendapatkan uang yang banyak untuk biaya terapi dan perawatan baekhyun, tapi ia tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa untuk menghasilkan uang. Gajinya sangat tidak cukup untuk membiayai perawatan baekhyun, ia tak ingin baekhyun kembali depresi dan melakukan hal yang paling ditakutinya, bunuh diri. Ia terus memikirkan dan tak beranjak sedikitpun dari ruang tunggu rumah sakit sejak dini hari, meski perutnya lapar tapi baekhyun adalah prioritasnya saat ini.

Jongin melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya, sudah waktunya dia berangkat kerja, tapi tak mungkin ia meninggalkan baekhyun sendirian di rumah sakit.

"Pergilah" ujar Sehun yang melihat jongin nampak gelish memandangi jam tangannya.

"….."

"Aku akan menjaga baekhyun hyung, pergilah bekerja" ujar sehun yakin. " Tak usah berterima kasih" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum

Jongin tak mengatakan apapun selain berlari menuju gerbang rumah sakit untuk menuju bar tempatnya bekerja. Ia nampak tak focus bekerja saat ini, beberapa kali ia nampak melamun saat mengantarkan minuman.

"Hi,… manis. Kau lumayan juga" ujar seorang ajhusi yang duduk di samping jongin.

"….." jongin tidak menanggapinya

" 3 juta won, bagaimana?" ujar ajhusi itu

Jongin tersentak, 3 juta won adalah nominal yang sangat besar bahkan itu adalah total gajinya selama enam bulan. Ia sangat membutuhkan uang itu saat ini hingga ia tak memikirkan akal sehatnya lagi.

"Baik kalau masih kurang ku tambah, jadi 5 juta won jika kau bisa memuaskanku." Ajhusi itu kembali merayunya.

Jongin memang bukan anak baik-baik, tapi ia juga bukan anak berandalan yang berhubungan badan sesuka hatinya, bahkan sampai saat ini ia belum pernah melakukannya sama sekali. Namun tawaran ajhusi itu seperti jalan keluar yang dapat membawa kembali senyum baekhyun yang hilang.

Ia mengangguk.

Dengan segera ajhusi itu melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang milik jongin tanpa tahu tatapan marah milik seseorang tengah menghujamnya.

"Ia milikku" desisnya merebut jongin dari pelukan ajhusi tua tersebut.

"Hei anak muda, aku sudah menawarnya mahal." Ujar ajhusi itu marah

" Terserah" ujar pria itu, Yifan segera menarik jongin menuju lantai dua bar itu, jongin masih terkejut, ia hanya menurut tak mengerti.

Brukk

Yifan melemparkan tubuh jongin pada kasur di kamar itu.

" Kau memang Jalang" ujar Yifan sembari membuka seluruh baju miliknya.

" Mwo,.." Jongin terkejut ketika Yifan juga menarik dan merobek bajunya

"Andwe…. Hentikan" Jongin berteriak mencegah tangan Yifan yang berusaha mengoyak bajunya

Ya!

**TBC**

**Chingu review ne,... kamsahamnida**

**bow **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Ya !"

Chan yeol berteriak kencang ketika melihat Yifan berusaha merobek baju Jongin.

" Apa maumu Dobi? " Yifan berujar dingin.

"…" Chan yeol kehilangan kata-katanya

" Kalau kau ingin ikut menikmati mala mini maaf, ia milikku." Ujar Yifan dingin.

Tanpa sepatah katapun Chan yeol berbalik dan menutup pintu kamar tersebut dengan keras. Sementara dibawah tubuh Yifan, Jongin tampak melelehkan airmata, tak menyangka hidupnya akan begini sulit.

" Untuk apa kau menangis hmmm? " tanya Yifan dingin.

" ….."

" Pekerjaanmu inikan, tenang saja aku akan membayar mahal tubuhmu." Ujar Yifan dingin. Meski begitu pandangan matanya nampak sendu.

Sraaakkk

Baju jongin telah terkoyak tak berbentuk lagi menampakkan tubuhnya yang bersih dengan kulit kecoklatan yang khas.

"Kumohon hentikan sunbae." Jongin berujar lirih

" Kenapa bukankah kau menyukainya?" tanya Yifan dingin.

Hingga akhirnya Yifan benar-benar melakukannya. Ia dengan brutal terus memuaskan nafsu atau kekecewaanya, entahlah. Tubuhnya terus bergerak namun matanya nampak sayu melihat orang yang ada di bawah tubuhnya terus menangis tanpa isakan. Ketika telah mencapai puncaknya ia segera berbaring disamping Jongin, masih tampak jejak airmata di wajah Jongin namun matanya telah menutup entah ia pingsan atau tertidur karena kelelahan.

Pagi telah menjelang, entah masih bisa disebut pagi atau tidak karena nyatanya jam dinding dalam ruangan itu telah menunjuk angka 10. Yifan nampak meraba kasur disebelahnya

Kosong.

Tak ada lagi tubuh yang semalam dinikmatinya. Ia segera bangun dan bergegas menengok ke kamar mandi. Masih sama.

Kosong

Ia sedikit panic sekarang, ia telah bertanya ke seluruh petugas hotel bar namun tak ada satupun yang mengetahui kapan kepergian Jongin. Ia kembali terduduk di kasur yang telah tak terbentuk lagi, namun tiba-tiba pandangannya terhenti.

Sial

Rutuknya dalam hati, ia masih bisa melihat bercak kemerahan menodai sprei putih kasur itu. Ia merasa menjadi orang yang paling bodoh sekarang.

Ia terpaksa membolos sekolah hari ini, ah tapi peduli apa biarpun ia membolos tak ada satupun yang akan melarangnya. Orang tuanya sibuk mengumpulkan bertumpuk-tumpuk harta yang entah kapan habisnya, sementara dirinya sibuk untuk menghabiskan uang orang tuanya. Masa bodoh dengan semua itu.

Sementara itu, Jongin nampak meringkuk dibawah guyuran shower di kamar mandinya. Ia tidak menangis, baginya menangis tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Ia tidak mendapatkan solusi dari menangis, hanya mengundng tatapan penuh belas kasihan. Ia benci di kasihani.

Kejadian semalam terus berputar di benaknya bagai roll film yang tak mau berhenti, ia menghela napasnya lelah dan segera mengganti bajunya menuju ke rumah sakit.

Sial

Ia merasa sangat kesakitan sekarang, namun tak dihiraukannya. Ia harus melihat kakaknya segera. Ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian sederhana yang ia miliki, kakinya segera menuntunnya untuk menaiki bus menuju rumah sakit tempat kakaknya di rawat.

Sepi

Ruang rawat kakaknya nampak sepi, berbeda dengan ruang rawat lainnya yang penuh dengan kerabat yng menunggui, hanya ada dirinya dan kakaknya yang kini terbaring lemah disana. Tidak jongin sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi dekat dengan kakaknya.

"Hyung, apa kau tidak lelah tertidur?" tanya ongin lirih kepada sosok kakaknya yang masih terbaring lemah.

"….."

Tentunya ia tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya, bahkan orang yang diajaknya berbicara entah masih berada dimana jiwanya.

Ceklek

Suara pintu rawat terbuka, membuyarkan lamunan jongin.

"Makanlah, kau pasti belum makan." Ujar pria itu, Sehun.

"…."

" Ayolah, aku tidak menaruh racun didalamnya, kau tenang saja."

"Hm."

" Atau perlu aku menyuapimu?" tanya Sehun datar meski hatinya cukup senang mengetahui bahwa jongin menyahuti perkataannya.

Jogin mengambil bungkusan itu dalam diam dan memakannya dalam diam.

" Aku sudah bilang ke manajermu, seminggu ini kau tidak perlu bekerja."

Jongin nampak melayangkan tatapan protes yang ditanggapi santai oleh Sehun. " Dengan begitu kau bisa merawat Baekhyun hyung." Lanjut Sehun.

Dalam hati Jongin menyetujui ucapan Sehun. Meski ia tak senang dikasihani tapi kali ini berbeda, ada Baekhyun, hyungnya yang harus ia jaga.

Yifan kembali merutuki dirinya ketika malam ini ia tak menemukan Jongin di Bar tempatnya bekerja. Bahkan sang menajer hanya menyatakan Jongin ijin untuk tidak masuk beberapa hari ini. Berbekal kenekatannya ia dapat memperoleh alamat jongin. Namun lagi-lagi hanya rumah kosong yang ditemuinya.

Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu, siapa tahu keberuntungan berpihak padanya sehingga ia dapat menemukan Jongin. Perasaannya kacau sekali saat ini begitu mengetahui bahwa Jongin bahkan baru melakukan pertama kali, itupun karena paksaannya.

'Brengsek kau Yifan.'Umpat yifan pada dirinya sendiri. Yifan masih berperang dengan pikiran yang terus berkecamuk di kepalanya.

Sementara itu di rumah sakit, Jongin nampak meringkuk di sofa kamar rawat Baekhyun nampak sangat tidk nyaman di tambah udara sangat dingin malam itu dan ia hanya mengenakan jaket tipis.

Tak lama kemudian Sehun masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Baekhyun. Ia memperhatikan Jongin yang tidur tidak nyaman, ia segera melepas mantel yang dikenakannya dan menyelimutkannya ke atas tubuh Jongin yang meringkuk di sofa, kemudian ia menuju kea rah ranjang Baekhyun.

" Mianhae hyung, kumohon cepatlah sadar." Lirihnya

Kemudian ia segera meninggalkan ruang rawat Baekhyun dalam diam.

**TBC**

**Kamsahamnida untuk para pembaca yang telah meninggalkan jejak reviewnya di FF saya yang masih abal ini.**

**Maaf sekali sebenarnya saya sangat mengupdate FF ini secara teratur namun karena tuntutan pendidikan dan pekerjaan akhirnya FF ini banyak terbengkalai semoga bisa menikmati FF saya yang abal ini.**

**Kamsahamnida**

***Bow***


	3. Chapter 3

**Saya ingin balas review dulu ne,…. Gomawo kepada reader yang telah meninggalkan jejak review di FF abal saya ini. Jeongmal Gomawo ne chingu….**

**Nadia : hahahaha tunggu ne, sabar dulu, ini belum saatnya moment kriskai berlovydovey….. hehehehe**

**FriederichOfficial : hehehe mian ne chingu banyak kendala jadi,.. agak mogok nie updatenya,.. akan diusahakan lebih cepat hehehe**

**Guest : Thanks ya chingu hehehehehe iya, akan dilanjutkan,… review terus ne chingu…..**

**Flamintsqueen : ne chingu, Kris jahat #plak Kris : itu kan tuntutan FF, lirik sisca sisca : lalalalala *pura-pura gak lihat. Kai : Ampun, peran ku kok gak enak banget ya? Dipaksa-paksa mulu deh….. sisca : deathglare Kai. Kai : -_-**

**Ichigo song : hehehehe mian chigu, saya juga lagi galau jadi FFnya tambah gualau hehehehehe**

**TheAKTF : hahahaha pairnya belum ditentukan chingu tapi ini nanti lebih ke Kai centric hehehehe pair akhir masih mencari-cari hehehehe tapi tetap ada moment Hunkai, Kriskai, Chankai nanti hehehe….. yang memperkosa Baekhyun ya? Ehmmmm gimana kalau sisca bilang itu sisca #plak… Baek : Males banget kamu grepe-grepe Sisca : -_-**

** : hehehe iya chingu ini sudah dilanjut kok hehehe terus review ne…..**

**Sayakanoeicinoe : ne chingu sudah dilanjutkan, review terus ne chingu hehehehehehhee**

**Ayuluhanie : hmmmmm yang memperkosa Baek itu siapa ya? Baek : ini kenapa nasibku sama malangnya sama si item yak? Kai : apa? *muka galak Baek : Kagak *siul-siul liatin atap.**

**Yunkai : heheheheh iya pukul aja kepala Yifan sampai benjol ! go go go Yifan : Deathglare sisca, Sisca pundung di pojokan. Baekhyun koma soalnya mencoba bunuh diri dengan motong nadinya chingu….. Baek : peranku T-T**

**Putri, Linda, bela, nin : ne chingu sudah dilanjutkan ini sekarang ehehehehheehe**

** : hehehe mian chingu, niatnya bikin twoshoot or threeshoot jadi alurnya cepet tapi kayaknya jadi chapter deh ini akhirnya hehehehehe**

**Misaki Yumi : hehehe pairnya belum ditentukan chingu, ditunggu ne…**

**G124 : iya miris-miris. Tenang bukan sehun aja yang peduli, sisca juga peduli kok #plak Kai : Nasibku T-T, Sehun :thudah jangan thedih, thehun dithini….. sisca :-_-**

**Chapter 3**

Pagi telah menjelang, Jongin segera bangun dari posisi tidur tidak nyamannya di sofa dalam kamar rawat Baekhyun. Ia menyingkirkan mantel yang menyelimutinya. Meski ragu, ia yakin Sehun yang meminjamkan mantel untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Ia membasuh wajahnya dalam kamar mandi yang tersedia didalam ruang rawat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih betah dalam posisi tidur nyaman di ranjangnya. Jongin mendudukan dirinya di samping ranjang Baekhyun dan menggenggam tangannya.

'Kau tak ingin bangun Hyung?' lirih Jongin

'Apa disana lebih menyenangkan dibanding menemaniku disini Hyung?'

'Aku takut, sangat takut'

'Kumohon bangunlah Hyung, aku merindukanmu.' Jongin hanya mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut dalam batinnya. Ia menangis dalam hati.

Ia sudah berjanji tak akan ada lagi air mata yang menetes. Ia lelah. Sangat lelah.

Setelah itu Jongin segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang rawat Baekhyun. Ia menuju ke rumahnya dan segera membersihkan diri dan mengganti bajunya dengan kemeja berwarna biru dan segera menyambar jaketnya yang berwarna hitam dan menuju ke sekolahnya.

Ia sudah memutuskan akan menjaga Baekhyun dan mencari pekerjaan. Ia merelakan pendidikan dan beasiswanya demi menjaga Baekhyun. Jongin sampai di depan ruang kepala sekolahnya, ia sudah memantapkan hati.

"Mianhae seonsangnim, saya harus menjaga hyung saya."

" Tapi apa kau yakin Jongin? Ini sudah tahun keduamu." Tanya kepala sekolah

" Mianhae seonsangnim. Aku tetap memilih mundur dari sini, hyungku membutuhkanku." Ujar Jongin sopan.

"Baiklah." Semoga kau mendapatkan yang terbaik.

"Kamsahamnida" Jongin membungkukan badan ke kepala sekolah dan segera meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah. Ia menyempatkan diri melewati kelasnya. Ah mantan kelas lebih tepatnya, karena mulai esok ia tak akan lagi meninjaka kaki dalam ruang sempit yang mengurungnya dengan berbagai rumus dan pengetahuan selama 10 jam setiap hari. Ia akan merindukan masa itu. Ia menatap Han seonsangnim yang sedang memberi penjelasan mengenai fisika di depan kelas kepada teman sekelasnya. Ia melihat bangkunya kosong. Ia akan merindukan bangku keras itu suatu hari nanti.

Jongin tak ingin berlama-lama mengingat masa yang akan dirindukan nantinya. Ia segera melangkahkan kaki menjauhi gerbang sekolah menuju rumah sakit tempat Baekhyun dirawat. Sementara itu di ruang kelas lain, nampak Yifan duduk gelisah melihat jam dinding yang tak kunjung menunjukan waktu istirahat.

Chnyeol yang berada di belakang bangku Yifan menyadari gerak gelisah sang sahabat. Namun ia enggan untuk bertanya, ia masih ingat peristiwa saat Yifan menyeret Jongin di kamar hotel. Separuh hatinya tak rela Jongin diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Yifan, namun separuh hatinya terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya karena selama ini dirinya juga menghina dan menganggap Jongin sebagai pelacur.

Jam dinding menunjukan waktu istirahat yang disusul dengan dering alarm sekolah yang berbunyi nyaring bak lantunan melodi bagi seluruh siswa high school tersebut. Yifan segera menutup buku yang ada di mejanya tanpa memasukan ke dalam tasnya. Ia segera berlari menuju kelas Jongin. Chanyeol mengikuti dari belakangnya karena penasaran akan Yifan yang nampak sangat terburu-buru.

Yifan telah sampai di kelas Jongin. Nampak murid kelas Jongin berbisik-bisik melihat kedatangan Yifan yang tidak biasa ke ruang kelas tersebut. Sehun melihat Yifan datar. Ia yakin Yifan mencari Jongin karena sedari tadi pandangannya mengarah ke seluruh penjuru kelas.

"Dimana Jongin?" tanya Yifan pada seorang gadis yang duduk di depan.

" Mianhae sunbae, saya tidak tahu. Jongin tidak masuk hari ini." Ujar gdis itu sedikit takut melihat tatapan mata Yifan yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat.

Setelahnya Yifan segera meninggalkan kelas Jongin tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Sehun masih menatap datar Yifan. Ia bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

'Untuk apa Yifan mencari Jongin?' Sehun bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Yifan nampak mendengus kasar. Ia sedikit frustasi tak menemukan Jongin sedari kemarin. Ia berniat akan menunggu Jongin di depan rumahnya sepulang sekolah. Luhan memandang aneh kedua temannya hari nampak sangat berbeda. Si berisik Chanyeol nampak sangat diam sedingin es dan Yifan nampak gelisah sedari tadi. Hal ini membuat mood Luhan untuk mengacau menghilang begitu saja karena partner in crimenya tak dapat diharapkan saat ini.

Karea merasa jengah dengan kondisi kedua temannya ini, Luhan akhirnya buka suara.

" Ya! Tiang listrik berjalan kalian kenapa eoh?" tanya Luhan jengan dengan keduanya.

"Ck…" Yifan hanya mendecak tak menjawab.

" Ya ! katakan apa yang terjadi Dobi!" Ujar Luhan menoleh pada Chanyeol.

" Kau tanyakan sendiri padanya." Ujar Chanyeol meninggalkan Yifan dan Luhan di kelas.

Yifan tetap bungkam, pikirannya kalut menerka-nerka keberadaan Jongin saat ini. Sementara itu Luhan yang jengah segera meninggalkan kelas, ia membuka blazer dan mengendorkan dasinya. Tak lama setelahnya ia mengambil sebatang rokok dari sakunya.

" Dilarang merokok di sekolah." Seseorang mengambil rokok yang di pegang Luhan dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

" Apa maumu?" tanya Luhan ketus.

" Aku? Aku tak ingin apapun. Hanya mengingatkan." Ujar orang itu tenang.

" Aish, jangan kau pikir aku menyetujui ini berarti kau bebas bertindak terhadapku." Ujar lihan dingin.

"Aku juga malas dengan orang sepertimu." Ujar orang itu.

" Ck." Luhan segera berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

" Kita boneka. Nasib kita sama." Ujar orang itu datar membuat Luhan menghentikan langkahnya.

" Aku tahu Sehun-ssi dan tolong berpura-puralah tidak mengenalku selama di sekolah. Biarkan aku menjadi boneka cukup di rumah saja. Tidak untuk disini. Aku lelah." Ujar Luhan nampak frustasi.

" Arra." Ujar laku-laki itu, Sehun datar. Ia membiarkan Luhan melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan sehun sendirian di koridor sekolah yang nampak sepi karena bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu.

'Aku juga bosan' ujar Sehun dalam hatinya. Ia segera beranjak menuju ruang kelasnya sambil memasang wajah datar dan dinginnya.

Jongin sampai di ruang rawat Baekhyun. Nampak Baekhyun yang masih betah menutup matanya enggan untuk menatap dunia. Jongin mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang rawat itu. Ia tak lagi memikirkan biaya rumah sakit karena saat ia menuju ruang administrasi untuk mengajukan penangguhan tanpa ia tahu biaya perawatan Baekhyun telah di lunasi seluruhnya oleh seseirang. Entah siapa, tapi Jongin yakin Sehun orangnya karena tak ada satupun orang selain dirinya dan Sehun yang tahu Baekhyun di rawat di rumah sakit.

Jongin masih bergelut dengan pikirannya. Ia tak ingin berbicara apapun saat ini karena ia yakin bahwa ia akan menangis lagi ketika ia berbicara. Kemudian ia segera beranjak dari ruang rawat Baekhyun. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte bis yang akan membawanya ke tempat teman lama Baekhyun.

Setelah bis tiba ia segera masuk dan mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi dekat jendela. Tiga puluh menit kemudia ia telah sampai di halte dekat dengan tujuannya kemudian ia melangkahnkan kakinya ke dalam sebuah kafe.

"Bisakah aku bertemu dengan Suho?" tanya jongin ketika dihampiri seorang pelayan kafe.

" Kalau boleh tahu nama tuan?"

" Jongin atau Kai, bilang pada Suho hyung aku mencarinya." Ujar Jongin pelan.

" Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Ujar pelayan itu.

Tak lama setelahnya seorang pemuda berkulit putih menuju ke meja temapat Jongin duduk.

" Astaga, apa yang membawamu sampai kemari Kai?" Ujar pria itu, Suho.

Jongin menceritakan segala yang terjadi pada Baekhyun, namun ia tak menceritakan kejadian yang menimpa dirinya.

" Hyung kumohon, pekerjakan aku disini.: Ujar Jongin ia ingin mengundurkan diri dari Bar tempatnya bekerja saat ini.

" Baiklah bia menjadi salah satu pelayan disini, tapi aku rasa kau sebaiknya meneruskan pendidikanmu Kai. Soal keuangan biar hyung yang mengurusnya." Ujar Suho serius.

" Ani Hyung, biarkan aku bekerja, aku ingin menjaga Baekhyun sekaligus bekerja untuknya. Jebal Hyung." Ujar Jongin.

" Baiklah." Ujar Suho pasrah.

" Gomawo Hyung." Ujar Jongin.

Suho sudah mengenal keluarga Baekhyun sedari mereka Junior High School. Saat itu Jongin selalu meminta orang lain memanggilnya Kai. Namun sejak kematian orang tua Baekhyun Jongin tidak pernah lagi memakai nama Kai karena Bibinya sangat tidak suka Jongin memakai nama lain.

" Biarkan orang lain menerimamu apa adanya, menerima namamu, dirimu, kekuranganmu, dan kelebihanmu." Ujar bibi Jongin saat itu, kalimat yang selalu Jongin ingat sampai saat ini.

"Baiklah sekarang pulanglah ke rumah. Besok pagi kembalilah kesini." Ujar Suho.

" Arraso Hyung." Jongin meninggalkan kafe, Suho memandang sendu punggung Jongin yang menjauh.

" Hah…." Suho menghela nafasnya.

Jongin segera menuju halted an memasuki bis yang akan membawanya ke rumah tempat tinggalnya dan Baekhyun. Ketika sampai di rumah ia segera mengambil bebrapa potong baju dan keperluan selama menginap di rumah sakit. Setelahnya Jongin segera menuju ke halte bis untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Tepat saat Jongin memasuki bis, mobil Yifan melaju pelan menuju ke arahnya.

Sementara itu di sekolah, Sehun nampak berjalan pelan. Kelas telah berakhir, namun ia masih di taman belakang sekolah. Ia segera menuju ke sebuah bangku tempat seseorang tengan tidur menutup matanya. Segera ia menarik tangan orang tersebut.

" Kau!..."

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Terima kasih untuk readers yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk meninggalkan jejak review di FF abal saya ini. Sungguh review dari kalian sangat membantu semangat saya ntuk segera mengupdate FF ini. Saya mohon untuk selalu meninggalkan review di FF abal saya ini. Kamsahamnida.**

**Byun Najla : Ne,.. pali-pali**

**Hunkai Kriskai : emmm enaknya siapa ya ? hehehehehehe**

**Guest : Kamsahamnida,.. iya ini sudah dilanjutkan,…**

**RapByun : Ne ini sudah di update,.. gomawo ne…..**

**FriedirichOfficial : hehehehe ne sudah dilanjutkan**

**Sayakanoeicinoe : ne sudah dilanjut ini**

**Lina : hehehehehehe iya diusahakan tapi nanti belum ada di chap ini**

**Nadia : M-Preg ya? Hmm sedang dipertimbangkan, kalau yang request M-Preg banyak saya akan mencoba untuk membuatnya,….**

**Ayuluhanie : hehehehehe mianhae, chap ini belum ada flashbacknya, tunggu dua chap depan ne….**

** : Hubungannya akan terjawab di Chap ini chingu hehehehehe**

**Chapter 4**

"Kau!…"

Sehun terus saja menarik tangan orang itu, Luhan.

"Yak, aishh apa maumu? Lepaskan bodoh!" Teriak Luhan.

Sehun melepaskan genggamannya dan berbalik menghadap Luhan.

" Umma menyuruh kita ke butik. S-E-K-A-R-A-N-G! " ujar Sehun penuh penekanan. Luhan tidak berontak lagi, ia hanya diam. Sehun segera membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju parkiran. Luhan mengekor dibelakangnya dalam diam.

Tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi diantara dua pria bergender sama di dalam sebuah mobil BMW yang sedang melaju pelan tersebut. Sehun tampak focus menyetir sementara Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya keluar mengamati jalanan yang dilalui melalui kaca mobil yang dibuka setengahnya.

"Sampai kapan ?" tanya luhan memecah keheningan.

" Hmm?" Sehun menggumam bingung dengan maksud pertanyaan Luhan.

" Kita, sampai kapan kita menjadi boneka?" tanyanya sembari menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi mobil yang didudukinya sembari memejamkan mata.

" …" Sehun diam tak menjawab. Ia tahu maksud pertanyaan luhan, namun ia sendiri tidak tahu jawaban pasti untuk pertanyaan luhan.

" Bukankah kau mencintai namja berkulit tan itu?" luhan bertanya masih memejamkan matanya. Sehun sedikit meremas kemudi ketika mendengar luhan menyampaikan pertanyaannya,

"…." Sehun diam ak mampu atau tak mau menjawab pertanyaan luhan. Entahlah.

" Kalau kau mencintainya, kenapa kau masih duduk disampingku saat ini? Bukankah kau juga lelah menjadi boneka?" luhan masih terus mengoceh dengan mata terpejam. Ia tak melihat sehun yang semakin megeratkan genggamannya pada kemudi.

"…" sehun mencoba untuk menahan emosi dan tetap diam tak menanggapi ucapan luhan.

"Kau tahu, aku mencintaimu. Sangat, tapi rasa lelahku menumpuk melebihi rasa cintaku untukmu. Jika saja aku bisa memilih, aku akan memilih untuk tidak mencintaimu."

Sehun tak menanggapi tapi matanya terbelalak seolah tak percaya luhan mengatakan kalau luhan mencintainya.

" Kau tahu, kesempatanku lepas menjadi boneka adalah ketika kau menyatakan tidak setuju akan perjodohan ini. Sebelah hatiku berharap kau mengatakan setuju, namun sebelah hatiku lelah untuk terus menjadi boneka. Seandainya saat itu kau mengatakan tidak maka kita tidak akan menghadapi situasi ini." Luhan mencoba mencurahkan isi hatinya yang ia pendam sendiri selama ini.

"…" sehun masih menjadi pendengar setia cerocosan luhan.

" Jika kau berkata tidak, maka saat ini setidaknya kau akan bersama dengan namja tan itu dan aku akan bebas menjadi diriku sendiri. Hahahaha bodohnya kita…" ujar luhan tersenyum pedih. Bibirnya mengeluarkan suara tawa namun airmata tetap meluncur dari mata yang terpejam itu.

Sehun diam tak menanggapi perkataan luhan. Sejujurnya sehun menyukai luhan, dulu. Luhan adalah cinta pertama sehun saat masih menjadi anak-anak. Namun semuanya berubah ketika sehun menemukan namja berkulit tan yang mengisi hatinya saat ini. Pertemuan pertama yang tidak ada unsure romatis didalamnya. Namun sangat membekas dihatinya.

Mereka segera turun dari mobil ketika telah sampai di sebuah butik yang dimaksud sang umma.

Jongin telah sampai di ruang rawat Baekhyun. Ia nampak terkejut melihat Baekhyun telah membuka matanya meski hanya pandangan kosong yang ditunjukan.

"Hyung" jongin mendekati ranjang Baekhyun. Nampak Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum manis. Senyum yang tidak pernah ditunjukan baekhyun semenjak kejadian terkutuk yang menimpanya. Jongin segera memeluk tubuh lemah hyungnya tersebut. Baekhyun mengelus rambut jongin perlahan. Ia merasakan tubuh jongin bergeta karena tangis.

" K-au kenapa menangis hmmm?" baekhyun bertanya dengan lirih, efek tidur panjang yang dialaminya.

Jongin tidak menjawab, ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan memeluk sang hyung dengan erat. Baekhyun hanya mengelus sayang rambut Jongin.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah." Ujar Baekhyun

Jongin mengangguk dalam pelukan dan tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan tubuh yang memeluk erat perut Baekhyun. Posisi yang tidak nyaman sebenarnya, namun entah mengapa wajah Jongin amat sangat damai.

Satu jam telah berlalu, pintu ruang rawat terbuka menunjukan wajah sehun yang baru muncul membawa beberapa bungkusan makanan.

"Eh Baek-" Belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya baekhyun telah menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibirnya sendiri pertanda sehun harus diam. Sehun segera mengerti kode yang diberikan baekhyun dan masuk ke dalam dengan pelan tak ingin membangunkan jongin.

"Tolong pindahkan Jongin ke sofa." Ujar Baekhyun pelan.

" Arraso Hyung." Sehun segera mendekat kea rah jongin dan mengangkatnya ala bridal dan menidurkannya di sofa panjang yang tersedia di ruang rawat baekhyun. Tentu semua ini Suhun yang mengaturnya agar Jongin nyaman saat menunggui baekhyun.

"Mianhae Sehun-ah" ujar Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa Hyung?" tanya Sehun heran.

" Merepotkanmu, maaf aku memang hyung yang tidak berguna baginya Sehun-ah." Ujar Baekhyun menatap sedih Jongin.

" Aniyo hyng, Gwenchana." Sehun mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. Suasana menjadi hening setelahnya.

" Bagaimana pertunanganmu Sehun-ah?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

"Entahlah Hyung." Ujar sehun pasrah. Nampaknya ia sama sekali tidak berminat untuk melanjutkan percakapan mengenai pertunangannya tersebut.

" Mianhae Hyung." Ujar sehun lirih.

" Untuk apa hmmm?" Tanya Baekhyun.

" Aku mengingkari janjiku untuk menjagamu dan Jongin." Ujar sehun

" Ani, kau selalu menjaga kami dengan baik." Ujar Baekhyun menanggapi Sehun.

" Justru aku hyung yang tisak baik bagi Jongin. Aku bahkan mengabaikannya sangat lama hanya karena kejadian buruk yang menimpaku saat itu. Aku yang bersalah pada Jongin Sehun-ah. Bahkan aku tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa bertahan sendirian selama ini. Aku hyung yang sangat bodoh." Ujar baekhyun sendu.

" Semuanya sudah berlalu hyung. " Ujar Sehun.

" Ne, aku akan memulai semuanya dari awal. Aku tidak ingin mengingat kenangan burukku disini. Dan kau, jangan sakiti tunanganmu. Ia mungkin juga korban pemaksaan orang tuanya Sehun-ah." Ujar Baekhyun menasehati.

" Hmmm" Sehun hanya menggumam ragu akan keputusannya untuk melanjutkan pertunangannya dengan luhan atau memberontak dan membebaskan dirinya dan luhan karena lelah mejadi boneka kedua orang tuanya.

" Sehun-ah."..

" Ne?" Tanya Sehun saat Baekhyun memanggilnya.

" Tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadap Jongin kan?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

" Selama ini ia baik-baik saja hyung." Ujar sehun tidak yakin.

Tanpa disadari oleh keduanya Jongin telah terjaga, namun ia memilih tetap menutup matanya karena merasa sedikit pusing.

'aku tidak baik-baik saja' batin Jongin ingin menyuarakan suara hatinya. Namun Raga jongin seolah tidak mengijinkannya untuk melupkan segala emosinya. Baekhun baru saja sembuh. Ia tak ingin kembali membuat hyungnya terbebani.

Yifan masih setia menunggu di depan rumah Jongin, namun rumah itu masih nampak kosong. Yifan terus berpikir kemungkinan keberadaan Jongin saat ini. Sungguh pikirannya sangat campur aduk sekarang, sedih, marah, kecewa, menyesal. Ia segera melajukan mobilnya tak tentu arah. Setelah lama berpikir akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya untuk menjernihkan pikiran. Mungkin tidur adalah pilihan terbaik saat ini.

Keesokan Harinya

Yifan telah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya padahal jam di ruang tamunya baru menunjukan pukul 06.15. ia segera mengambil kunci mobil dan menuju basement untuk mengambil mobilnya dan menuju ke rumah Jongin. Saat ini hanya Jongin yang ada dipikirannya. Ia harus bertemu Jongin.

Yifan telah sampai di depan rumah Jongin namun kondisinya tetap seperti kemarin. Kosong. Ia mencoba menunggu hingga waktu menunjukan pukul 06.45 tak ia temui tanda-tanda keberadaan Jongin. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menuju ke sekolahnya karena bel tanya pelajaran pertama akan segera berbunyi.

Pagi itu Jongin segera membersihkan dirinya dan mengganti baju untuk menuju kafe tempatnya bekerja. Kafe milik Suho, ia memang telah mempersiapkan baju gantinya saat pulang ke rumah kemarin. Ia melirik ranjang baekhyun yang masih tenang menunjukan bahwa baekhyun masih bergelut dialam mimpinya. Ia segera mencium pipi sang hyung dan berjalan keluar ruang rawat itu dengan pelan.

Kafe milik Suho memang memiliki letak yang strategis sehingga pengunjungnya cukup ramai, apalagi waktu makan siang. Lokasinya yang berdekatan dengan sebug perusahaan dan sebuah mall meski di pinggiran kota membuat kafe tersebut cukup ramai menjalankan tugasnya sebagai pelayan dan terkadang bergantian dengan pekerja lainnya menjadi kasir.

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 19.00. saat kafe akan tutup Suho segera memanggil Jongin.

" Jangan pulang dulu, pulang bersama hyung."

" Eh?"Jongin memiringkan tandanya pertanda bingung.

" Hyung ingin menjenguk Beakhyun. Kau tidak keberatan kan?" tanya Suho.

" Ah ne tentu saja tidak hyung." Ujar Jongin sambil tersenyum menunjukan eyesmilenya yang indah.

Suho dan Jongin segera menuju ke kediaman Jongin karena Jongin ingin mengganti baju dan mengambil pakaian ganti untuk esok hari. Jongin snagat merindukan moment dimana ia bisa bebas bercanda dengan orang yang disayanginya seperti ini. Saat sampai dihadapan rumah Jongin, Suho dan Jongin segera turun dari mobil. Suho merangkul bahu Jongin dan menuju ke pintu rumahnya.

Grep

Nampak sebuah tangan kekar memegang lengan Jongin dari belakang. Jongin berbalik, pandangannya menunjukan rasa ketakutan yang luar biasa namun tak dapat dilihat oleh Yifan karena suasana yang gelap.

"Cih, jadi ini kelakuanmu heh?" Yifan mendesis sinis.

Jongin mencoba untuk memasang wajah tenang dan angkuhnya sebelum menjawab.

" Apa pedulimu tuan Wu?" Jongin menjawab dengan sinis.

" Sekali jalang tetap jalang, berapa pria ini memabyarmu hingga kau mau melayaninya heh?" Yifan berkata dengan sangat dingin sedingin pedang es yang tak kasat mata telah menggores luka di hati Jongin. Lagi.

" Berapa kau butuh ha? Katakan, 1 juta won, 5 Juta won, berapa ha?" Yifan berkata sinis sekali.

"…." Jongin membatu, belum pernah ia menerima perlakuan yang sangat menginjak harga dirinya. Ia memang miskin, Jongin akui itu, namun ia tak pernah berniat menjual tubuhnya. Mungkin dulu iya, saat baekhyun masih depresi. Namun, hyungnya saat ini telah kembali. Tak terbesit sedikitpun dibenak jongin untuk menjual tubuhnya.

" Kau butuh uang, ambil ini, ini, ini. Dasar murahan." Ujar Yifan sambil melemparkan uang yang diambil dari dompetnya ke wajah Jongin.

Jongin mendesis lirih.

" Aku memang murahan tuan Wu yang terhormat. Tapi aku tidak sudi untuk menerima sepeser uangpun darimu tuan Wu." Jongin berujar sangat dingin, namun air mata tampak menetes membasahi pipinya. Ia segera berbalik menarik Suho untuk memasuki rumah.

Yifan masih tertegun melihat Jongin meneteskan air mata ' Brengsek kau Yifan' teriak batin Yifan.

Argghhhh…

**TBC**

**Chingu,…. Saya ingin bertanya apakah ingin cerita Jongin M-Preg atau tidak? Jika ingin meohon di sebutkan di kotak review ne,…. Karena jawaban chingu menentukan chap depan. **

**Kamsahamnida**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jongin mengusap kasar airmatanya. Ia sudah berjanji tak aka nada lagi air mata yang menetes dari matanya. Suho tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, ia hanya bisa memandang Jongin dengan perasaan yang beragam.

"Kau tunggu sebentar hyung, aku akan mengambil beberapa baju." Ujar Jongin memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi.

"Ne"

Yifan mematung melihat Jongin meneteskan airmatanya. 'Bodoh kau Yifan' Umpatnya dalam hati. Ia segera beranjak kembali menuju ke mobilnya. Tak lagi memperdulikan uangnya yang berserakan di halaman rumah Jongin. #Buat sisca aja tuh duitnya #Plak

Arrrgggggggghhhhhhhhh

Yifan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Mulutnya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Hah rasanya ia ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding karena berkata kasar terhadap Jongin tadi. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri melihat Jongin turun dari mobil bersama pria lain membuat dadanya memanas.

'Bodoh….Bodoh….Bodoh' Yifan terus merutuk saat mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Ya, Dobi, singkirkan tanganmu!" Luhan berteriak keras ketika Chanyeol merebut gelas bir yang ada di hadapannya.

" Berhenti Rusa jelek, kau sudah mabuk." Ujar Chanyeol tenang.

" Aku tidak mabuk Dobi, yang mabuk itu kau hahahahahahahahaha." Luhan tertawa tak jelas #plak

"Bodoh." Umpat Chanyeol melihat Luhan menumpukan kepala pada kedua tangannya diatas meja.

" Kau benar, aku bodoh Dobi. Sangat bodoh." Luhan menjawab.

" Baru sadar heh?" Chanyeol mendecih.

" Tapi kau lebih bodoh dariku Dobi." Luhan menyahuti.

" Rusa Jelek berhentilah mengigau." Ujar Chanyeol datar.

" Setidaknya aku dekat dengan'nya' meski batin dan fisikku lelah. Kau bersembunyi dengan cacian dan hinaanmu kepada'nya' dasar pengecut." Luhan meracau

" Kau tidak tahu apapun Lu!" Chanyeol meninggi.

" Aku tahu Yeol. Kau mencintainya tapi kau takut dengan reputasimu kan? Haha Cih, kau memilih menutup mata dan ikut menghina'nya'. Sekarang apa yang kau dapat?" tanya Luhan

"….."

" Reputasimu? Cinta'nya'? Penyesalan?" Luhan masih terus meracau.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab lagi. Ia segera membayar minuman Luhan dan menyeretnya menuju ke mobi.

'Merepotkan'

Chanyeol mengantar Luhan menuju apartemen Luhan. Ia bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia bukan tidak tahu dengan maksud perkataan Luhan, namun ia ingin mengartikan rasa sesak yang ada di dadanya. Mengingat Yifan yang mencubu Jongin membuat emosinya naik dan darahnya mendidih.

'Murahan' pikirnya.

'Tak mungkin aku menyukainya, ya tak mungkin!.' Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan segala jenis pemikirannya ketika ia sampai di basement apartement Luhan. Ia tak mungkin mengantarkan Luhan ke rumah orang tuanya. Biarpun ia cuek tak tega juga melihat salah satu temannya ini menderita lagi.

" Aku hanya berbaik hati kepadamu sekali ini Rusa jelek." Chanyeol bermonolog sambil mengangkat tubuh Luhan. Untungnya apartement Luhan hanya berada di lantai 3 sehingga ia tak harus berlama-lama menggendong rusa yang beratnya setara lebih dari sekarung beras #plak.

Saat sampai di apartement Luhan, Chanyeol bingung karena ia tak tahu password apartement tersebut. Sementara sang pemilik seperti orag mati yang tidak bisa dibangunkan kalau sudah hang over.

'Membawa Rusa jelek ini ke rumah sama dengan bunuh diri' Chanyeol berperang sendiri dengan pikirannya.

Oh jangan lupakan image seorang Chanyeol di mata orang tuanya adalah anak baik yang tidak mungkin keluyuran ke Club malam. Padahal (-_-)

Saat Chanyeol sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya. Tiba- tiba pintu apartement Luhan terbuka. sesosok mahkluk #plak oke, sesosok manusia muncul membuka pintu apartement Luhan dari dalam.

" Ah kau saudaranya?" Chanyeol bertanya pada orang tersebut. Sebenarnya Chanyeol taka sing dengan orang tersebut karena pernah melihat orang tersebut beberapa kali bersama Jongin di sekolah. Sehun, orang itu Oh Sehun.

Sehun hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Serta merta Chanyeol melimpahkan tubuh berat Luhan ke tangan Sehun. Yang diam dihadapannya.

" Dia mabuk, seorang bartender meneleponku menggunkaan handphonye sehingga aku menjemputnya." Ujar Chanyeol menjelaskan meski Sehun tidak bertanya atau menunjukan ekspresi bertanya karena wajahnya yang senantiasa datar setiap waktu.

" Gomawo" Ujar Sehun. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia berterima kasih.

" Ne. aku pergi" Ujar Chanyeol meninggalkan Sehun yang masih menggendong Luhan di depan pintu apartement Luhan.

Sehun segera membawa tubuh Luhan ke kamar yang tersedia di apartement tersebut. Karena apartement tersebut hanya memiliki satu kamar maka Sehun tak perlu repot-repot mencari kamar Luhan.

"Dasar Bodoh" Sehun merutuk melihat Luhan yang meringkuk di kasur setelah Sehun menurunkannya tadi.

Sehun segera mengambil air dalam baskom dan handuk kecil untuk membasuh tubuh Luhan. Kemudian ia menggantikan pakaian yang dikenakan Luhan dengan piama. Tak dapat dipungkiri, jantungnya berdegub kencang melihat tubuh Luhan. Ia berusaha untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya dan segera meninggalkan apartement tersebut setelah selesai menggantikan baju Luhan dengan piama. Namun sepertinya cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat karena hujan turun dengan sangat deras.

Huft … Sehun menghela nafasnya, ia tak mungkin menerobos hujan dengan motornya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan tidur di sofa apartement Luhan dan menyalakan televise.

Drrrtttttt…. Drrrrtttttt handphone Sehun bergetae _oemma is calling…_

"yoboseo eomma….."

"…."

"Ne…. Apartement Luhan." Jawab Sehun

"…."

" Ne.. ne.. saranghae."

PIP…. Sehun memutuskan panggilan sang oemma.

Huft… ia meghela nafas sekali lagi dan memijit pelipisnya pelan.

" Ini tak akan mudah" Sehun bermonolog.

Jongin menuju rumah sakit dengan Suho setelah selesai mengemasi baju untuknya esok hari. Suasana mobil menjadi sedikit canggung karena Suho tak berani membuka mulut untuk bertanya mengenai kejadian yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Mianhae Hyung" Suara Jongin memecah keheningan yang ada dalam mobil tersebut.

" Untuk apa Jong?" Tanya Suho bingung.

" Karena terlibat peristiwa tak mengenakan tadi hyung." Ujar Jongin.

" Gwenchana."

Suasana kembali hening.

" Kalau kau ingin pindah hyung memiliki sebuah flat sederhana yang dekat dengan café Jong" ujar Suho.

" Kau terlalu baik hyung." Ujar Jongin.

" Tentu saja, aku kan malaikat." Ujar Suho narsis sedikit mencairkan suasana kaku dalam mobil tersebut.

"Apa Baekhyun sudah benar-benar sembuh?" Suho bertanya.

"Entahlah Hyung, tapi setidaknya tadi pagi ia mengingatku." Jawab Jongin.

Mobil mereka sampai di rumah sakit. Suho dan Jongin segera menuju kamar rawat Baekhyun.

"Andwe…. Lepaskan."

" Jebal lepaskan,….."

Saat sampai di depan kamar rawat Baekhyun, mereka mendengar Baekhyun berteriak histeris. Dua orang suster nampak memeganginya dan seorang dokter nampak hendak menyuntikan cairan bius. Pemandangan yang mengiris hati Jongin. Baekhyun belum sembuh. Ia ingin menangis rasanya.

" Andwe Cha- Eungh" Tubuh Baekhyun melemah seiring masukya cairan bius ke dalam peredaran darahnya.

Jongin segera menghampiri dokter di ruangan tersebut.

" Apa yang terjadi dok?" tanya Jongin.

" Baekhyun mengalami depresi kambuhan, ia dapat mengamuk kapan saja namun ia juga dapat menjadi normal kapan saja. Ia harus segera direhabilitasi dan diterapi untuk menghilangkan depresi yang dialaminya." Ujar sang dokter.

"….."

" Ah sebaiknya tuan Byun tinggal di lingkungan baru yang tidak mengingatkannya pada trauma yang dialaminya tuan Kim." Ujar dokter itu lagi.

" Terima kasih dok." Ujar Suho yang melihat Jongin masih nampak mematung.

" Baiklah saya pergi dulu." Ujar dokter itu.

Jongin memandang miris tubuh sang hyung yang terbarig lemas di kasur rumah sakit.

" Hyung, apa tawaranmu masih berlaku?" tanya Jongin.

" Flat?" Suho kembali bertanya

" Ne."

" Tentu saja Jong, kau bebas menggunakannya selama kau mau." Ujar Suho.

"Gomawo Hyung. Bolehkah aku mulai menempatinya besok?" Tanya Jongin.

" Tentu." Jawab Suho.

Baiklah, sebaiknya esok kau tidak usah bekerja. Kita akan mengambil barang-barangmu yang tertinggal di rumah.

" Apa tidak sebaiknya mala mini saja hyung?" Tanya Jongin

" Bukankah kau lelah hmm?" Suho bertanya balik.

" Aniyo, jebal hyung sekarang saja ne?" Jongin memohon dengan puppy eyesnya entahlah. Tapi saat itu iya tampak manis. Suho mengacak rambut Jongin gemas.

"Arra"

Akhirnya malam itu dihabiskan Jongin dan Suho untuk mengemasi barang Baekhyun dan Jongin yang perlu dibawa pindah. Jongin sudah berniat untuk mengubur masa lalu pahitnya dan membuka lembaran baru hidupnya.

Esokya Suho dan jogin menuju flat Suho untuk membereskan flat tersebut. Dokter menyatakan Baekhyun sudah dapat dibawa pulang. Namun dokter menyarankan Baekhyun untuk menjalani terapi untuk menghilangkan depresinya. Akhirnya Jongin dan Suho memilih untuk menata flat terlebih dahulu dan membawa Baekhyun esok hari.

Jongin sedikit heran karena dua hari ini ia tak melihat Sehun menjenguk Baekhyun. Namun ia tak mau ambil pusing. Saat ini yang terpenting adalah kesehatan Baekhyun. Setelah selesai menata flat untuk mereka tempati.

Jongin kembali ke rumah sakit sore hari. Baekhyun nampak senang melihat Jongin.

" Jonginie,… aigoo hyung merindukanmu." Ujar Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Hhahahaha aku hanya pergi sebentar hyung." Ujar Jongin.

" Ne…. sebentar bagimu tapi sangat lama, aku kesepian Jong." Ujar Baekhyun.

" Oh,.. iya hyung kita akan pindah esok pagi." Ujar Jongin.

" Kemana Jong?"

" Kau ingat Suho Hyung?" tanya Jongin

" Ne, ada apa memangnya?" tanya Baekhyun.

" Aku bekerja di café nya hyung, karena terlalu jauh dari rumah maka Suho hyung meminjamkan flatya untuk kita tempati." Jelas Jongin.

" Tapi sekolahmu Jong?"

" Hyung tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu." Ujar Jongin.

" Baiklah, aku mengantuk. Selamat tidur Jong." Baekhyun menyamankan posisinya dan menuju ke alam mimpi.

" Selamat tidur hyung." Ujar Jongin mengelus rambut Baekhyun saying.

Pagi telah menjelang. Baekhyun dan Jongin sudah siap dengan pakaian kasual menunggu Suho menjemput mereka. Jongin bukan orang yang tidak tahu diri. Ia mengirim pesan ucapan terima kasih pada Sehun yang selama ini ikut menjaga Baekhyun. Setelah pesan terkirim Jongin dengan segera melepas kartunya dan mematahkannya kemudian membuangnya.

Mobil Suho sudah nampak di parkiran rumah sakit, Jongin dan bekhyun segera masuk ke dalam mobil Suho. Mobil tersebut langsung berjalan menjauh dari rumah sakit. Menjauh dari kehidupan pahit yang pernah dilewati Baekhyun dan Jongin.

Drrtttt…Drtttt handphone Sehun bergetar menandakan pesan masuk. Begitu membuka pesan tersebut Sehun membelalakan matanya dan segera menuju parkiran apartement Luhan. Mengabaikan Luhan yang memandangnya bingung. Ia melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan maksimal.

Kosong

Suasana itulah yang Sehun lihat setelah masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Baekhyun. Sehun segera mengambil handphonenya dan menghubungi nomor Jongin. Namun lagi-lagi hanya suara operator yang menurut Sehun sangat menyebalkan.

" Hah,…. Kau kemana Jong?" Lirih Sehun.

Sehun belum putus asa. Ia segera mengambil motornya dan melajukannya menuju rumah Jongin di depan rumah Jongin Sehun berpapasan dengan Yifan. Namun ia tak mau ambil pusing. Ia segera mengetuk pintu rumah Jongin namun tak ada satupun sahutan. Belum menyerah Sehun menuju sekolah berharap Sehun dapat menemukan Jongin di sekolah. Namun lagi-lagi bangku kosong yang ia temui.

"Kau kemana Jong?"

_From : Jongin_

_Gomawo atas semua yang kau lakukan untuku dan Baekhyun hyung_

_Selamat tinggal._

**TBC**

**Hueeee mian-mian saya mengepost part yang benar-benar ancur ini,….. mian…. Ne**

**Saya menunggu reviewnya…. Sebenarnya saya masih bingung ini sebaiknya M-Preg atau tidak ya? Beri saya saran. Kamsahamnida**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oke saya akan balas review teman-teman semua,… gomawo untuk semua yang sudah review,… semangat review kalian mempengaruhi semangat saya untuk mengupdate FF ini. Semoga kalian lebih semangat mereview FF abal saya ini sehingga saya semangat mengupdatenya hehehehehehe. **

**Kamsahamnida *bow***

** : ne,…**

**sayakanoicinoe**** : diberi apa chingu?**

**Jongin48**** : Ne, jangan panggil author ne,… panggil sisca aja atau sica ne…..**

**Hunnieakai : ne,… tapi jangan panggil thor ne,.. panggil sisca aja ne… hehehhe iya sudah dilanjut ini**

**BluePrince14**** : ne,.. ini sudah saya lanjutkan chingu….. review terus ne. masalah chanyeol baekhyun belum bisa saya jawab sekarang hehehehe ditunggu saja ne….**

**askasufa**** : hahahaha ne sudah saya lanjutkan. Iaya suho emang narsis. Review terus ne chingu…..**

** .7**** : ne saya sudah update hehehehhe review terus ne chingu…. Panggil aku sisca aja ne…. hehehehehehe**

**kyuubi chan : hahahahaha ne begimane ye? Hehehehehehe iya sudah saya update**

**yerizel98**** : hehehe salam kenal. Gomawo atas reviewnya… review terus ne….. hahahahaha panggil sisca aja ne jangan thor hehehehehe**

**nadia : hehehe request moment belum bisa sisca kabulkan. Tunggu chap depan ne**

**FriederichOfficial**** : aduh saeng,… ini udah usaha buat panjang hehehehe ya udah ini noona kasih chapt baru aja. Jangan panggil thor,.. panggil aja sisca….**

**Guest : hehehhe iya sudah dilanjutkan sekarang. Gomawo ne… review terus hehehehe**

**xieveah**** : iya maaf ne chingu kalau kurang panjang hehehehe ini chap baru sudah saya update hehehehehhe**

**Chapter 6**

Jongin dan Baekhyun resmi pindah ke flat sederhana milik Suho. Seminggu sekali Suho mengunjungi flatnya untuk mengecek keadaan Baekhyun. Kondisi Baekhyun sudah jauh lebih baik. Ia tak pernah lagi mengamuk. Selama tinggal di flat ia hanya pernah mengamuk sekali karena listrik yang padam secara tiba-tiba membuatnya terkejut. Untungnya saat itu Jongin dan Suho sedang berada di Flat sehingga dapat menenagkan Baekhyun dengan cepat.

Suho sudah menawarkan kepada Jongin untuk membawa Baekhyun ke psikiater namun Jongin menolak. Ia tak ingin lebih merepotkan Suho katanya. Padahal Suho sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan. Suho : iya lah gue kan orang kaya! Sisca : *jejelin mulut Suho pake sandal.* Suho : *pundung dipojokan*

"Baek hyung. Jong berangkat ne?" ujar Jongin.

" Ah,… aku boleh iku? Aku bosan Jong." Ujar Baekhyun.

" Tapi…-"

" Ayolah. Aku janji akan membantu. Tidak merepotkan." Ujar Baekhyun. Ia tahu Jongin khawatir kalau ia tiba-tiba mengamuk kepada pengunjung café atau berulah lebih parah dari itu. Namun Baekhyun benar-benar bosan di rumah. Ia merasa tidak berguna sebagai hyung karena membiarkan adiknya bekerja sementara ia hanya diam dirumah. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk mengubur masa lalunya dalam. Ia akan membuka lembaran baru dalam buku hidupnya.

Awalnya Baekhyun sangat marah terhadap Jongin karena meninggalkan sekolahnya. Namun Jongin berjanji akan melanjutkan sekolahnya ketika Baekhyun telah sembuh. Untuk itu tekat Baekhyun untuk sembuh semakin kuat. Adiknya bahkan hanya seorang siswa menengah atas namun harus menanggung beban berat karena dirinya.

" Kajja Hyung." Jongin mengingatkan Baekhyun yang sedang memakai sepatu.

" Ne."

Kedua saudara itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju café milik Suho yang tidak terlalu jauh dari flat tempat tinggalnya. Suho hanya ke café sekali seminggu karena sebenarnya ia sudah bekerja sebagai seorang manager diperusahaan orang tuanya. Sementara ia bekerja di perusahaan, cafenya ia percayakan pada Yixing atau Lay.

Yixing sebenarnya adalah teman Suho sewaktu High Scholl. Ia adalah siswa pindahan dari China saat itu. Yixing tidak seberuntung Suho yang berlatar belakang orang kaya sehingga untuk memenuhi kebutuhan pendidikannya ia harus bekerja sampingan. Orang tua Yixing saat ini berada di China karena mereka hanya bekerja di korea selama 5 tahun. Setelah kontrak kerja orang tuanya selesai mereka memutuskan kembali ke China sementara Yixing sudah berada di semester akhir kuliahnya memutuskan menetap di korea. Pindah ke china sama dengan ganti judul skripsi dan masalah yang susahya tidak bisa dibayangkan bagi yang belum mengalami.

Yixing sebenarnya heran kenapa mencari masalah skripsi sangat sulit. Jika boleh diangkat masalah kehidupannya sangat banyak yang belum terselesaikan. Masalah keuangan, cinta, karir, ah sepertinya terlalu banyak membaca kalender horoskop. #abaikan.

Saat ini Yixing yang merupakan –ehm calon-ehm kekasih-ehm pegawai Suho menggantikan Suho selama pria itu bekerja di perusahaan. Yixing bukan orang yang malas-malasan. Ia bahkan selalu ikut membantu mengantarkan pesanan seperti pelayan café yang lain. Tapi ketika berbicara uhmmmm mungkin harus membutuhkan penerjemah karena kata-katanya sedikit sulit dimengerti.

" Selamat pagi Hyung." Sapa Jongin yang melihat Yixing sedang berdiri di balik meja kasir.

" Pagi Jong, eh siapa itu Jong? Apa Baekhyun?" tanya Yixing.

" Ne hyung. Hyungku yang cerewet ini memaksa ikut." Ujar Jongin. Sementar Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Mendengar ucapan adiknya yang kurang putih itu. #ups.

"Anyoeng Baekhyun-ssi. Jae ireumen Yixing imnida. Bangeupseumnida." Ujar Yixing ramah.

" Ne anyoeng Yixing hyung. Baekhyun imnida. Nado bangapta." Ujar Baekhyun menanggapi.

" Baiklah Jong segera ganti pakaianmu. Kita buka sebentar lagi." Ujr Yixing.

" Aku harus apa hyung?" tanya Baekhyun.

" Kau mau membantu Jongin atau menunggui meja kasir baek?" tanya Yixing.

"Eum,…. Kasir saja hyung." Ujar Baekhyun semangat.

" Arraso." Ujar Yixing meninggalkan meja kasir yang digantikan Baekhyun.

Sebulan sudah Jongin dan Baekhyun meninggalkan rumah mereka. Yifan frustasi memikirkan hilangnya Jongin tetangga Jongin tak ada yang mengetahui kepindahaannya. Sementara menurut Kepala Sekolah Jongin mengundurkan diri karena ingin menjaga hyungnya.

'Oh brengsek kau Yifan' Yifan semakin frustasi mengacak gemas rambutnya. Saat ia bertaya kepada Kepala Sekolah ia baru mengetahui bahwa alasan Jongin bekerja di bar bukan semata untuk menjadi pelacur dei memenuhi kebutuhannya.

"Argghhhh" Yifan mengacak kasar rambutnya.

_Flashback ON_

"_seongsangnim apakah Jongin dikeluarkan dari sekolah?" tanya Yifan saat itu._

_Kepala Sekolah nampak mengerutkan alisnya. Tak mengerti maksud ucapan Yifan._

" _Emmm maksud saya, gossip yang beredar menyebutkan bahwa Jongin dikelurkan dari sekolah karena ketahuan bekerja di bar." Ujar Yifan menjelaskan._

"_Oh….. sama sekali bukan. Jongin sendiri yang meminta ijin bekerja di bar kepadaku." Ujar Kepala Sekolah._

_Hal itu tentu membuat Yifan tersentak._

" _Maksud seongsangnim?" yifan tak mengerti._

" _Anak itu meminta ijin untuk bekerja di bar. Pada awalnya aku menolak, namun mendengar alasannya. Tidak mungkin aku tidak mengijinkan." Jawab Kepala Sekolah.._

"_Alasannya apa soengsangnim?" Yifan bertanya._

"_Hyung nya mengalami depresi berat. Iya membutuhkan biaya tak hanya untuk kehidupannya. Ia membutuhkan biaya untuk pengobatan hyungnya. Orang tuanya telah meninggal sejak kecil. selama ini ia ikut paman dan bibinya. Orang tua hyungnya yang mengalami depresi. Namun setahun yang lalu paman dan bibinya juga meninggal sehingga ia harus berusaha untuk membiayai kehidupannya dan hyungnya." Ujar sang Kepala Sekolah._

"…_." Yifan terpekur dalam diam. Ia bahkan tak tahu apapun tentang kehidupan Jongin selain ia menjadi pekerja di bar._

" _Ah….. sebenarnya Jongin tidak mengijinkan siapapun tahu hal ini. Kumohon jangan kau sebarkan berita ini kesiapapun. Jongin sangat benci dikasihani. Untuk itulah ia tetap diam saat kalian terus mengejeknya selama ini." Ujar sang Kepala Sekolah._

_Tanpa disadari Yifan maupun Kepala Sekolah beberapa siswa tampak menguping karena penasaran. Selama ini Yifan nampak membenci Jongin namun beberapa hari belakangan ini ia selalu mencari Jongin. Tampak salah seorang diantaranya adalah Park Chanyeol. Seolah sehati dengan Yifan ia juga tampak memandang kosong setelah mendengar cerita dari Kepala Sekolah mereka tersebut._

_Flashback OFF_

Setiap hari sebelum berangkat sekolah Yifan menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi rumah Jongin berharap pintunya terbuka dan menampakkan tubuh Jongin yang selama ini dirindukannya. Penyesalannya semakin mendalam mengingat betapa bejatnya ia memperkosa Jongin malam itu.

"Brengsek." Yifan memukul kemudinya.

Chanyeol masih berjalan gontai di koridor sekolah. Gossip mengenai keadaan Jongin yang sebenarnya dengan cepat menyebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

" Ah begitu. Untungnya aku tidak pernah ikut menghinanya, kasiah sekali Jongin-ssi."

"Ne kau benar. aku menyesal pernah ikut menjauhinya."

" Benar. ia sepertinya orang yang baik. Ah aku kasian sekali."

" Bagaimana keadaanya sekarang ya?"

" Aku heran bagaiaman Jongin dulu tahan dengan semua hinaan yang diterimanya. Kalau akau mungkin sudah bunuh diri."

" Semoga Jongin aik-baik saja."

Kasak kusuk mengenai Jongin seolah menjadi trending topic hari itu. Seluruh siswa sibuk membicarakan keadaan Jongin. Menambah goresan luka di hati Chanyeol.

'Brengsek.' Batinya berteriak.

"Aku kasian dengan Jongin. Bukankah dulu Park Chanyeol selalu membully nya?"

" Ne kau benar."

Bisikan yang mampir ditelinga Chanyeol membuat emosinya mendidih. Tapi memang semua yang mereka katakana adalah fakta. Sehingga akhirnya ia memilih berjalan dalam diam. Semua murid yang melihat Chanyeol langsung menghentikan pembicaraanya dan menyingkir dari koridor.

'beginikah rasanya terasing?' pikir Chanyeol. 'sangat tidak menyenangkan' Oh rupanya Dobi satu ini sedikit lupa bahwa ia yang membuat Jongin terasing disekolahnya.

Sehun duduk di sofa apartemen Luhan. Ia sudah berusaha keras bahka menyewa detektif untuk menemukan Jongin. Namun lagi-lagi kabar yang diterima tidak dapat melegakan hatinya.

"Kau tahu waktumu tinggal 1 minggu." Luhan berkata sinis.

"Hentikan." Sehun mendesah lirih

"Oh…. Ayolah tuan Oh. Masa depanku juga tergantung padamu." Nada Luhan meninggi.

"Kau tidak mengerti." Sehun masih mencoba bersabar.

"Lalu kenapa masih disini? Kau mencintainya bukan? Cari dia Bodoh!" Ujar Luhan emosi.

" Ku pikir aku tidak mencarinya? Ha!" Sehun ikut emosi.

" Buktinya kau malah duduk di sofa apartementku. Apakah itu yang namanya mencari?" Tanya Luhan sinis.

" Demi Tuhan Lu, kalau orang tuaku tidak mengancamku akan menghancurkan Jongin dan Baekhyun Hyung kalau aku menolak perjodohan ini. Sudah pasti aku tidak akan berada disini sekarang." Sehun mengucapkannya dengan sangat emosi hingga nafasnya terengah-engah.

" Maksudmu?" Luhan berkata dengan gugup.

" Orang tuaku memaksaku menerima perjodohan ini. Bukankah kau tahu? Aku juga boneka sama sepertimu? Jadi jangan harapkan masa depanmu pada orang sepertiku." Ujar Sehun datar.

Luhan terdiam, ia pikir Sehun tidak begitu tertekan dengan perjodohan ini. Ternyata salah besar. Sehun tidak mungkin membiarkan orang tuanya menyakiti orang yang dicintainya. Luhan tahu benar bagaiamana berkuasanya keluarga Oh. Imagenya memang sangat baik di masyarakat. Namun ia tahu. Keluarga Oh tak jauh beda dengan keluarganya yang selalu memaksakan kehendak pada anaknya dengan cara apapun.

Hati Luhan sedikit miris mengetahui alasan Sehun menerima perjodohan ini. Karena tak dapat dipungkiri ia mencintai orang yang duduk dihadapannya saat ini. Tapi ia juga tak ingin egois dengan memaksa Sehun mencintainya. Luhan tahu Sehun sangat mencintai Jongin.

Saat ini Jongin sedang berada di café membersihkan meja café karena sore maka café sudah sepi. Café akan ramai menjelang malam dan saat makan siang.

"Arh" Jongin melenguh mencengkeram perutnya. Akhir-akhir ini perutnya sering sakit secara tiba-tiba dank ram secara tiba-tiba.

" Kau kenapa Jong?" Tanya Yixing yang melihat Jongin memegangi perutnya.

"Gwenchana Hyung. Aku lapar, hehehehehehe" Ujar Jongin sambil tersenyum polos kearah Yixing.

" Aigoo… sana makan dulu biar hyung yang menyelesaikan." Ujar Yixing

"Nanti saja hyung, tanggung." Ujar Jongin sambil nyengir.

" Arra… tapi jangan lupa makan ne." Yixing memperingatkan.

" Ne Hyungku yang cantik." Ujar Jongin.

"Kammjong!" Yixing berteriak dari ruangannya.

"Hahahahahaha" Jongin tertawa puas.

Hari ini bekhyun tidak ikut ke Café karena ingin membersihkan rumah. Sehingga Jongin sendiri yang berangkat ke café. Perut Jongin kembali sakit melebihi tadi sore. Ia memutuskan untuk memeriksakannya di rumah sakit setelah pulang dari café. Ia takut terkena maag akut. Riwayat keluarganya memang memiliki maag akut sehingga ia juga harus berhati-hati.

Dokter yang memeriksa Jongin ampak tidak yakin dengan analisanya. Akhirnya dokter tersebut memindahkan Jongin untuk diperiksa di bagian penyakit dalam. Namun lagi-lagi dokter tersebut nampak mengernyit bingung dan memindahkannya lagi. Jongin rsanya sudah lelah diputar-putar oleh kedua dokter tadi. Dan ini apalagi ini?

DOKTER BAGIAN KANDUNGAN

Rasanya Jongin ingin terjun dari langit ketujuh, melompat bersama lumba-lumba atalantis menuju rasi- ups #Abaikan.

Jongin berani bertaruh dokter tersebut sedang sakit kepala. Jongin itu namja ingat N-A-M-J-A tapi mengapa ini dokter bagian kandungan. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Jongin setelah menerima kertas hasil pemeriksaan dari dokter terakhir tersebut.

_Name : Kim Jongin_

_Gender : Male_

_Pregnant : + ( Positive) 4 weeks_

Dokter tersebut tidak mengatakan apapun pada Jongin. Hanya memberikannya kertas dengan wajah yang cukup tidak mengenakan. Antara terkejut, jijik, menghina, kasihan, atau tidak percaya.

Jongin berjalan gontai menuju flatnya. Ia meremas kertas putih yang digenggamnya. Airmatanya hampir jatuh. Jika ia tidak ingat telah berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi, mungkin ia telah meraung-raung menangisi nasibnya yang tidak pernah baik. Ia meremas kasar kertas yang ada di tangannya dan merobeknya kemudian membuangnya ke tong sampah terdekat.

Ia terus berjalan gontai. Pikirannya kosong. Ia sama sekali tak focus

Brukk

Tubuhnya menubruk seseorang yang berjalan di depannya.

" Mianhae tua-

" Jongin?" ujar orang tersebut.

Oh sepertinya hidup Jongin tak akan mudah setelah ini. Ia segera berlari menjauh dari orang tersebut. Tak memperdulikan perutnya yang terus merintih sakit. Ia terus berlari tak peduli apapun. Ia tidak ingin kembali kemasa lalunya yang buruk.

Jongin tersengal-sengal berlari menuju flatnya. Tangannya masih meremas perutnya yang semakin melilit. Oh tidak semoga ini bukan efek dari janin yang dikandungnya karena Jongin bertemu dengan ayah biologis janin yang ada di perutnya saat ini –Yifan.

Yifan nampak tersentak kaget dengan respon Jongin saat melihatnya tadi.

'Sebegitu takutnya kah kau padaku Jongin?' Lirih Yifan dalam hati.

Yifan telah berjanji akan terus mengejar Jongin sampai mendapatkannya. Ia tak ingin lagi melepaskan Jongin. Ia akan memperjuangkan Jongin mulai saat ini.

Jongin masuk ke flatnya dengan pelan. Ia yakin Baekhyun tengah tertidur saat ini. Sehingga ia berjalan pelan agar tidak membangunkan hyungnya tersebut. Jongin membuka kamar hyungnya pelan. Dilihatnya Baekhyun tertidur pulas di balik selimutnya. Jongin ingin sekali menangis meratapi nasibnya dan hyungnya yang tak kunjung membaik. Ia mengelus pelan pipi sang hyung.

"Mimpi indah hyung" lirihnya kemudian mengecup pelan kening sang hyung.

Jongin kembali ke kamarnya. Ia memerosotkan tubuhnya dibalik pintu. Jongin tak tahan lagi. Airmatanya meleleh. Ia menangis tanpa suara. Baekhyun yang belum sembuh, sekolahnya yang terhenti, ditambah sekarang ada mahkluk hidup yang sulit dipercaya tumbuh dalam perutnya. Siapapun tolong katakan ini hanya mimpi buruk bagi Jongin.

Ia meremas kasar rambutnya. Air matanya terus menetes. Ia sangat ingin menerjunkan dirinya ke laut atau kalau perlu meloncat dari gedung tertinggi saat ini. Baekhyun – hanya nama itu yang senantiasa Jongin iangat. Ia tidak akan meninggalkan hyungnya sendiri. Tidak akan pernah.

Pagi menjelang, Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya. Oh semalam ia tertidur setelah kelelahan menangis. Ia tertidur dari posisi duduknya dan menyandar pada pintu.

"Jonginie,… kau sudah bangun?" suara Baekhyun menginterupsi keheningan kamar Jongin.

"Ne Hyun-ungh "

Jongin berlari sambil membekap mulutnya.

Hoeekk Hooeeekk Jongin muntah namun tak ada yang dikeluarkannya. Hanya cairan asam yang keluar.

" Kau taka pa Jonginie?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir

" Ne hyung gwenchana, hanya sedikit mual. Masuk angin hyung." Ujar Jongin dengan cengiran khasnya.

" Hari ini aku ikut ke café ne?" Ujar Baekhyun

"Ne hyung." Ujar Jongin.

Café buka seperti biasa. Jongin juga bertugas seperti biasa. Tak ada keanehan dalam tubuhnya. Meski wajahnya nampak pucat. Hingga menjelang sore tiba keadaan café masih sama seperti biasa.

Krincing

Beberapa pelanggan masuk kedalam café. Baekhyun dengan senyumnya menyapa.

" Selamat Da- ….. andwe … jangan mendekat!" Baekhyun berteriak histeris .

Mengakibatkan beberapa orang tersentak kaget. Termasuk Jongin. Ia segera menuju ke depan menuju ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun nampak berlari histeris meninggalkan café.

Jongin segera berlari mengejar Baekhyun.

" Hyung tunggu." Teriak Jongin. Baekhyun semakin histeris berlari. Meninggalkan café menuju jalan raya.

Yifan yng melihat Jongin berlari ppun akhirnya ikut berlari mengejar Jongin.

" Hyung Andwe…"

BRAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Anyoeng Chingu… Huwaaaaaa Gomawo buat semua yang udah review FF saya yang abal. Mianhae ne kalaua ada salah dalam penulisan maupun cerita yang belum sesuai keinginan Chingu. Oke,….. saya harap chingu tetep review FF abal saya ini karena review chingu menentukan cerita saya.**

**Kamsahamnida**

** : Anyoeng, salam kenal juga aldi. Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Iya sudah saya lanjutkan sekarang.**

**KimMinJeong99 : salam kenl juga minjeong-ssi. Hehehehe hahahaha mian saya belum pakai cast Xiumin jadinya ya Hunhan. Terima kasih atas reviewnya…..**

**banzaianime80**** : Ne sudah saya lanjutkan. Kamsahamnida**

**rivern222**** : Ne chingu sudah saya lanjutkan. Terima kasih atas reviewnya.**

**yerizel98**** : hehehehehe jawaban pertanyaan chingu akan terjawab di chapter ini. Terima kasih atas reviewnya ne**

**BluePrince14**** : terima kasih atas sarannya chingu hehehehehe jawaban pertanyaan chingu ada di chapter ini.**

**asdfghjkl**** : Jawaban pertanyaan chingu ada di chap ini**

**kyuubi chan : hehehehe yang dilihat baek itu saya hehehehe #plak,….. silahkan baca chap ini.**

** : hehehehe saya line 92. Sudah tua #plak….**

**Yuki Edogawa**** : hehehemian mungkin typo. Yifan Chanyeol Luhan kelas 3. Jongin kelas 2. Orang tua Baekhyun yang meninggal 1 tahun lalu. Sementara orang tua Jongin meninggal 4 tahun lalu hehehehe maaf ya atas kekeliruan yang saya buat. Terima kasih.**

**sayakanoicinoe**** : iya sudah saya lanjutkan chingu….**

**nadia**** : hehehehehe silahkan dibaca chapter ini chingu**

**double K**** : sudah saya update chingu,….**

**Keepbeef Chiken Chubu**** : hehehe gwenchana chingu,… kamsahamnida**

**askasufa**** : hahahahaha chingu,… sudah saya lanjutkan hehehehe terima kasih atas reviewnya chingu…..**

**Guest**** : hahahahaha mian kalau gantung,… iya ini sudah saya lanjutkan chingu hehehehehehe**

**Jongin48**** : hehehehehehe penasaran chingu akan terjawab di chapter ini**

**jykaikai**** : hahahahaha mian,.. kecepetan ne? hehehehe saya sudah berusaha menulis yang panjang lho hehehehehe**

**FriederichOfficial**** : ne saeng sudah noona update nie hehehehehehehe aigoo kamu aegyo sama noona**

**Hunnieakai**** : kamsahamnida chingu,….. ini sudah saya lanjutkan chingu hehehehehehe.**

**Chapter 7**

BRAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK

…

FREZE

Semuanya membeku, tak menyangka apa yang baru saja mereka lihat.

HENING

Suasana menjadi sangat hening karena syok yang masih menyergap atensi mereka.

Hiks …. Hiks

Isakan Beakhyun seolah menarik seluruh jiwa yang melayang karena syok yang melanda. Yixing tampak segera berlari memeluk Baekhyun yang terduduk di trotoar karena dorongan Jongin. Truk yang kehilangan kendali nampak menabrak tiang papan reklame. Sang sopir dengan darah disekitar kepalanya segera keluar dan meminta maaf karena truknya mengalami rem blong.

Yifan nampak masih memeluk erat Jongin. Ia masih belum sadar tubuhnya menindih Jongin saat mendorong Jongin menghindari truk yang hendak menabrak Jongin yang mendorong Baekhyun menghindari truk yang melaju tak terkendali. Yifan nampak sangat bersyukur bisa memeluk orang terkasihnya saat ini. Namun ia sedikit mengernyit bingung tak mendapati Jongin bergerak atau bersuara sedikit saja.

Hingga ia membalikan tubuh Jongin dan terkejut melihat Jongin yang memejamkan matanya erat dengan wajah yang pasi.

"Jong… bangun Jong,… jangan bercanda sayang,…" Yifan terus berteriak sembari menepuk pipi Jongin berulang kali.

"…."

Jongin masih diam tak menunjukan perkembangan apapun. Yifan segera mengangkat tubuh jongin. Namun matanya terbelalak syok saat melihat tangannya berlumuran darah saat hendak mengangkat tubuh jongin ala bridal style.

"Siapapun segera panggil ambulance sekarang.." Yifan berteriak frustasi.

Suho yang baru tiba di depan Café terkejut mendengar teriakan Yifan. Namun ia sigap segera mengambil handphonenya dan menelepon ambulance saat itu.

"Xing, apa yang terjadi?" Suho bertanya pada Yixing yang masih memeluk Baekhyun yang menangis meronta di pelukannya.

"Molla hyung. Bantu pria itu membawa Jongin ke Rumah sakit Hyng." Ujar Yixing saat mendengar sirine ambulance di sekitarnya. Tak mengherankan karena dekat dengan café Suho terdapat sebuah rumah sakit milik sebuah perusahaan namun beroperasi untuk masyarakat umum.

Yifan menangkat tubuh Jongin dan menempatkannya pada ranjang yang berada dalam ambulance. Seorang perawat nampak sibuk mengecek detak nadi Jongin dan memasangkan infuse dan alat bantu pernafasan pada Jongin. Yifan duduk disamping Jongin dengan menggenggam tangan Jongin erat.

"Kumohon maafkan aku. Bangunlah dan balas perbuatanku Jong." Yifan bergumam lirih.

Yixing masih berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun yang terus meronta dipelukanya sedari tadi.

"Agh" Baekhyun melenguh dan kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Hyung bantu aku membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit." Yixing berteriak panic kepada Suho.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi Xing?" tanya Suho kalut.

"Jangan banyak tanya Hyung, siapkan mobilmu segera. Sekarang!" Yixing berteriak frustasi melihat respon lambat Suho yang tidak diharapkannya terjadi saat ini.

Secepat yang Suho bisa, ia segera mengambil mobilnya. Yixing mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan memasukkanya ke dalam mobil Suho. Mobil itu segera melaju menuju rumah sakit menyusul ambulance yang membawa Baekhyun.

Sekumpulan orang yang tadi berada di depan café mulai menyingkir satu persatu. Mobil polisi pun datang untuk mengurus kecelakaan yang dialami oleh truk tadi. Hingga seorang pria tinggi disana mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya.

"Dobi kau sudah kembali?" Tanya Luhan jutek.

"Lu antarkan aku!" Chanyeol berteriak pada Luhan.

"Kemana bodoh?" Luhan bertanya sarkastik

"Menemui Yifan rusa jelek!" Ujar Chanyeol emosi.

Segera setelah perdebatan absurd yang terjadi diantara keduanya akhirnya mereka segera menaiki mobil Luhan menuj rumah sakit yang dituju Yifan dan Jongin.

Jongin segera dibawa menuju ruang ICU begitu ambulance sampai di rumah sakit. Yifan terus mengikuti dokte yang membawa Jongin ke dalam ruang ICU.

"Tuan anda tidak diijinkan masuk. Silahkan tunggu diluar dan tolong urus administrasinya terlebih dahulu. Seorang perawat menghentikan langkah Yifan yang hendak ikut masuk ke dalam ruang ICU.

"Tuan berdoa saja untuk keselamatan pasien." Ujar sang perawat seraya menutup pintu ICU.

Yifan beralan gontai menuju ruang administrasi. Ia segera mengurus administrasi dan segera kembali menuju ruang tunggu di depan ICU. Ia merutuki dirinya lagi kali ini. Pikirannya melayang menuju hari dimana ia menyiksa Jongin.

Suho dan Yixing tiba di rumah sakit dan segera membawa Baekhyun yang masih pingsan. Dokter yang ada segera menangani Baekhyun.

"Tuan berdua, siapa yang merupakan keluarga tuan Byun?" Tanya seorang perawat.

"Saya sus, ujar Suho."

"Tolong segera urus administrasi tuan Byun. Tuan Byun sudah dapat dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap. Ia hanya syok." Ujar sang perawat.

"Terima kasih sus." Ujar Suho.

Setelah mengurus keperluan administrasi Baekhyun, Suho dan Yixing segera menuju ruang ICU untuk mengecek keadaan Jongin.

"Kau teman Jongin yang waktu itu kan?" Tanya Suho mengagetkan Yifan yang tengah melamun.

"Ah ne" Yifan nampak menjawab terkejut oleh pertanyaan Suho. Ia sedikit mengingat Suho. Pria yang mengantar Jongin pulang saat ia marah dan melempar uang kepada Jongin. Mengingatnya Yifan sedikit emosi. Cemburu.

"Apa kata dokter?" Kali ini Yixing yang bertanya pada Yifan.

"Dokter belum keluar sejak tadi." Yifan menjawab.

"Othokke Hyung? Jongin tak apa kan?" Yixing bertanya khawatir.

"Jongin anak yang kuat. Ia pasti tidak apa-apa." Ujar Suho.

"Ah kenalkan. Kim Suho. Hyung angkat Jongin." Ujar Suho menyodorkan tangannya ke Yifan.

"Ah,…Wu Yifan teman sekolah Jongin." Yifan sedikit merutuki dirinya yang emosi dan cemburu terhadap pria dihadapannya ini.

"Ah Zhang Yixing imnida, teman kerja Jongin." Ujar Yixing mengenalkan diri.

Tak lama kemudian, duo berisik dan absurd Chanyeol dan Luhan tiba di depan ruang ICU.

"Tiang Listrik, apa yang terjadi pada Jongin?" Luhan bertanya ketus.

"Yak!... rusa cina nada bicaramu" Chanyeol menegur Luhan.

"Aish…. Biklah tuan Yifan yang terhormat, bagaimana kondisi Jongin saat ini?" tanya Luhan dengan nada yang dibuat semanis mungkin.

"Sudah?" Tanya Luhan pada Chanyeol yang hanya dibalas cengiran bodoh Chanyeol. Yifan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hehehehhe kalian lucu ne,… Jongin pasti sangat bahagia memiliki teman seperti kalian." Yixing berucap polos.

FREZE

Ketiga manusia yang dimaksud Yixing hanya dapat membeku mendengar ucapan Yixing. Bahkan mungkin Jongin sangat menderita mengenal mereka saat ini. Luhan yang tersadar dari kebekuannya segera tersenyum kepada Yixing. Suasana menjadi snagat canggung setelahnya.

Drrtt….Drrrrrrrtttt

Getar handphone Luhan mengalihkan suasana hening yang sempat tercipta.

"Rumah sakit XX" Ujar Luhan

"…."

"Jongin kecelakaan." Luhan berkata dingin.

"…"

"Hmmm"

PIP Luhan mengakhiri panggilannya. Suasana menjadi hening setelahnya. Setengah jam kemudian Sehun dengan setengah berlari menghampiri mereka.

" Hosh… Hosh bagaimana keadaan Jongin?" Sehun bertanya sembari mengatur nafasnya.

Belum sempat menjawab. Pintu ruang ICU terbuka dan menampakkan seorang dokter yang keluar. Segera semuanya mendekat ke arah sang dokter.

"Siapa diantara kalian yang merupakan suami tuan Kim?" dokter bertanya.

FREZE

Suasana menjadi hening. Mereka meragukan pendengaran mereka.

"Saya dok." Ujar Yifan memecah keheningan. Semua yang ada disana terkejut mendengar ucapan Yifan.

"Kondisi tuan Kim saat ini masih kritis, namun sudah dapat dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap. Maafkan kami, janin yang dikandungnya tidak dapat kami selamatkan karena usia kandungan tuan kim yang masih rentan dan kandungannya masih lemah. Saya harap anda dapat menjaga kondisi tuan Kim agar tetap stabil." Dokter terus berucap tanpa melihat kondisi seluruh manusia yang berdiri di hadapannya. Syok, marah, sedih, nampak tergambar diraut wajah mereka.

"Jongin….. Hiks…hiks" Yixing memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

Suho memeluknya untuk menenangkan, pandangan mata Sehun kosong, ia masih berharap yang didengarnya tadi tidaklah benar. Luhan memandang Sehun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sedih, marah, kasihan, cemburu, tampak dirut wajahnya yang dingin dan datar.

BUGH

Keheningan yang terjadi terpecah oleh suara pukulan Chanyeol terhadap Yifan.

"Ini semua karenamu brengsek!" Bugh…. Bugh….Bugh Chanyeol terus memukuli Yifan dengan tangannya.

Sehun mengernyit bingung dengan kedua orang itu.

"Brengsek,… kalau kau tidak memperkosa Jongin malam itu, pasti ini semua tidak akan terjadi!" Chanyeol berteriak keras sembari mengayunkan pukulannya pada tubuh Yifan.

"Hentikan Dobi" Luhan berusaha memisahkan keduanya.

"Jangan halangi aku untuk membunuhnya Lu, ia pantas untuk mati!" Chanyeol masih berteriak.

"Diam bodoh! Ingat ini rumah sakit. Diamlah atau kau angkat kaki dari sini." Luhan berujar tegas.

Suho dan Yixing yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka hanya diam, mereka tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Kodisi Baekhyun masih mengkhawatirkan dan sekarang kondisi Jongin pun tak kalah memprihatinkan.

"Apa maksud kalian?" Sehun berujar sangat dingin saat ini.

"….." Hening. Tak ada satupun diantar Chanyeol dan Yifan yang buka suara.

"Jawab bodoh!"Sehun berterik frustasi.

"Yifan memperkosa Jongin" Ujar Luhan datar.

"Brengsek"

"Tuan saya mohon kalian tidak membuat keributan di rumah sakit." Seorang perawat keluar dari ruang ICU sembari mendorong tubuh lemah Jongin menuju ruang rawat inap.

"Pindahkan dia ke ruang VIP sus." Ujar Sehun.

"Tapi taun-" belum sempat perawat menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sehun telah menyela terlebih dahulu.

"Saya yang akan mengurus administrasinya. Dan tolong pindahkan juga pasien bernama Byun Baekhyun ke ruang VIP bersebelahan dengan ruang rawat Kim Jongin." Ujar Sehun.

"Baiklah, tuan harap segera mengurus administrasi pemindahannya." Sang perawat merespon.

Sehub tak mengucapkan apapun dan segera berjalan menjauh menuju ruang administrasi untuk pengurusan kepindahaan ruang perawatan Jongin dan Baekhyun. Menyisakan Suho yang masih memeluk Yixing, Yian yang terduduk dilantai dengan muka yang penuh lebam, Chanyeol yang meremas tangannya dan Luhan yang memandang kepergian Sehun dalam diam.

Peristiwa yang mereka alami hari ini membuat pikiran mereka lelah.

"Kami permisi dahulu. Kami akan datang untuk menjenguk Jongin lagi esok hari." Luhan berucap pada Suho dan Yixing.

"Ah ne. kamsahamnida." Ujar Suho.

"Dobi ayo…." Luhan menyeret Chanyeol yang enggan meninggalkan koridor rumah sakit tersebut. Namun kekuatan tubuh kecil Luhan cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol akhirnya mengikutinya.

Suho masih menatap dingin Yifan yang duduk terdiam di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa tujuanmu saat ini. Tapi kalau kau datang hanya untuk menyakiti Jongin, sebagai hyungnya aku tidak mengijinkanmu." Suho berkata datar dan dingin. Begitu menusuk.

Suho membawa Yixing meninggalkan koridor rumah sakit tersebut menuju ruang rawat baru Jongin dan Baekhyun. Yifan masih terduduk. Di koridor depan ruang ICU. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Ia bahkan belum sempat meminta maa kepada Jongin. Takdir seolah mempermainkan dirinya. Ia terus merutuki dirinya yang begitu jahat dulu. Ia biarkan setetes airmata lolos dari dua bola matanya.

'Mianhae,… Mianhae….Mianhae' Yifan terus merutuk dalam hati. Rasa sakit dan sesak menghimpit roangga dadanya membuatnya begitu kesakitan. Ia bahkan belum sempat mengetahui calon anaknya hidup dalam tubuh Jongin. Ia belum sempat membuat sebuah memori bahagia dengan jongin dan calon anaknya. Kenapa Tuhan begitu cepat membawa calon anaknya? Yifan tak peduli orang lain menganggapnya lemah saat ini. Ia hanya ingin menyesali dan menangisi semua perbuatannya pada Jongin dulu.

'Brengsek…. Brengsek' Yifan mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Luhan dan Chanyeol melajukan mobil mereka kembali ke rumah.

"Kau tahu sesuatu Park?" Tanya Luhan pada Chanyeol.

"Ani…" jawab Chanyeol

"Kau tak bisa berbohong padaku Park." Luhan beujar serius.

"Yifan memperkosa Jongin." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Bodoh, aku juga tahu hal itu. Kau pernah mengatakannya." Luhan menanggapi.

"…"

"Baekhyun." Luhan bergumam.

"Kau pasti tahu sesuatu mengenai sosok yang dipanggil Baekhyun tadi?" Luhan melanjutkan ucapannya.

Chanyeol masih bergeming.

"Katakan sesuatu Park"

"Aku mengenalnya. Dulu!" Chanyeol berujar lirih.

"Kenapa kau pura-pura tidak mengenalnya?" Luhan menaikan alisnya pertanda bingung.

"Aku sering bertemu dengannya saat di taman dulu. Ia adalah sosok yang ramah pada siapapun. Setiap sabtu atau minggu aku selalu melihatnya ditaman. Ia senang mendengarkan music dan membaca sebuah novel. Tanpa kusadari aku mulai menyukainya." Chanyeol bercerita.

"Hingga pada suatu hari saat aku pulang malam. Aku melihatnya diseret oleh dua orang pria yang tak kukenal. Ia meronta sepertinya. Dua orang tersebut nampak mabuk. Mereka membawanya ke sebuh gang sempit di dekat gedung tua. Ia melihatku dan meminta tolong melalui pandangannya. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat itu."

"Seseorang mengetahui keberadaanku yang bersembunyi. Ia mengejarku dan aku….. aku….. aku memilih berlari menyelamatkan diri melihat orang tersebut membawa sebilah senjata tajam. Sayup- sayup aku masih mendengar teriakan meminta tolong darinya."

"_Chan tolong aku,…. Akh hentikan,… Chanyeol tolong!"_

"….." Luhan bingung harus berbicara apa saat ini.

"Aku sangat takut. Kau boleh menganggapku pengecut saat ini. Dua jam setelah aku bergulat dengan pikiranku akhirnya aku memtuskan untuk kembali dan menolongnya. Tapi yang kudapati hanya gang sempit yang telah kosong. Ia sudah tidak ada disana."

"Aku menunggunya di taman yang biasa ia kunjungi. Namun ia tak pernah muncul lagi sejak malam itu. Ia menghilang. Hingga akhirnya tadi aku melihatnya lagi, tapi kondisinya tidak seperti yang kuharapkan." Chanyeol mengakhiri ceritanya.

Luhan masih diam. Ia bingung harus berbicara apa saat ini. Keheningan melingkupi keduanya hingga sampai di apartemen Luhan.

Sehun mendudukan tubuhnya disamping ranjang Jongin. Ia mengelus pelan pipi Jongin. Sementara Suho dan Yixing memilih menunggu di luar agar bisa mengawasi Baekhyun dan Jongin bersamaan dari luar.

"Jong,.. kumohon bangunlah." Sehun bermonolog.

"Sarangahe" Lirihnya mengecup kening Jongin.

"Apakah kau tidak merindukan Baekhyunhyung Jong? Bangunlah Jong, demi Baekhyun hyung." Sehun masih terus berucap.

Drrrtt…Drrtttttt

Handphone Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Jongin.

"Yoboseo."

"…."

"Kau gila."

"…."

"Jangan bertindak semaumu sendiri bodoh."

PIP Sehun mengakhiri panggilan dan segera berlari menuju parkiran mengabaikan keberadaan Suho dan Yixing yang menatap bingung kearahnya. Suho memang telah mengenal Sehun karena keluarga mereka merupakan rekan bisnis.

"Xing aku harus kembali ke rumah. Bisakah kau menjaga Jongin dan Baekhyun sementara waktu? Aku akan segera kembali." Tanya Suho

"Tentu Hyung." Ujar Yixing.

Suasana ruang rawat Baekhyun dan Jongin sepi. Yixing sesekali masuk ke ruang rawat Baekhyun dan Jongin secara bergantian.

"Bolehka aku masuk?" Tnaya sebuah suara mengagetkan Yixing.

"Ah,… kau?" Yixing tampak bingung hasru merespon seperti apa.

"Ku mohon." Ujar orang tersebut. Yifan.

"Baiklah." Yixing berujar pasrah dan meninggalkan Yifan bersama Jongin.

Yifan mendekati ranjang Jongin. Dapat dilihatnya wajah pucat Jongin.

"Kumohon buka matamu Jong." Yifan berujar Lirih.

Yifan mengelus pipi tirus Jongin. Ia juga mengelus perut rata Jongin. Membuatnya kembali meneteskan airmata menyesali segala kebodohannya. Yian membenamkan wajahnya di perut Jongin dan menciuminya namun airmatanya tak juga berhenti menetes.

Tanpa disadari Yifan. Jongin telah membuka matanya. Pandangan Jongin masih kosong tak bergeming. Saat Yifan mengangkat wajahnya ia sangat terkejut melihat mata Jongin yang terbuka.

Yifan segera memanggil dokter. Yixig yang terkejut mendengar teriakan Yifan ikut berlari masuk ke ruang rawat Jongin. Hingga dokter selesai memeriksa Jongin Yixing dan Yifan masih berdiri dalam diam disana.

"Jong, kau bangun saeng?' Yixing bersuara serak.

"…" Jongin diam. Tak merespon.

"Jong, kau mendegarku?" Yifan bertanya lirih.

"…" Tak ada respon yang ditunjukan Jongin. Hanya pandangan mata kosongnya yang sesekali nampak mengedip.

Yixing menangis tergugu melihat dongsaengnya menjadi seperti ini.

"Baek..h..yung" Jongin bertanya lirih.

"Baekhyun baik baik saja Jongin. Istirahatlah." Yixing berujar. Jongin sama sekali tak merespon Yifan seolah menganggap Yifan berada di sana.

"Hyung?" Jongin bertanya lirih semabri mengusap perutnya.

"Mianhae…." Yifan hanya mampu berujar maaf mengerti maksud pertanyaan Jongin.

"Relakan dia Jong." Yixing berujar menahan airmata.

"Baguslah dia mati" Ujar Jongin datar dan dingin. Membuat Yifan dan Yixing terkejut tak mampu merespon.

**TBC**


End file.
